Mercedes: Collection of Smut
by Pretty Little M
Summary: A collection of one shot smut where Mercedes is paired off with different characters from the show.
1. Mercedes & Finn

Finn and Mercedes decided to take their friendship to a different level by becoming friends with benefits. What happens when Finn confessed his feelings for Mercedes?

* * *

I smiled when Mercedes opened the door. I had no idea how much I had missed until I was there, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

She waved me in. "Hi," she mumbled as she leaned against the closed door. Mercedes looked at the floor to avoid eye contact. "I know why you're here, but can it wait a few hours… Long flight, you know?" she lies. She had been home for days.

"I'm not here for sex. I just wanted to see you."

Months ago, Mercedes and I agreed to be friends with benefits. When she was home, we could have sex anytime we wanted. There were only three rules: no kissing, no cuddling, no emotions.

I ruined it. When she was home for Thanksgiving, I told Mercedes that I loved her. I said the three words that we were never supposed to say to each other. I tried to talk to her, but she had avoided me for the past few months.

"I hate how awkward it is between us."

"You made it this way," she reminded, looking up. "Let's forget it and move on."

"No," I argued. "I lo-"

"Finn, no! I'm not having this conversation." She stormed passed me and flopped on her couch.

I joined her. "Can I have one minute to talk about this?"

She shook her head.

"Thirty seconds?" I could have waited forever for an answer. "Please," I begged.

She shifted and finally looked at me. "You weren't supposed to bring your emotions into this. Where has emotions gotten us before? None of us have been in a healthy relationship."

"I know, but I'm not going to hold in my feelings. I love you, Mercedes."

"Stop saying-"

"It's true," I argued. "And from that look, you have to feel something too."

"What look?"

We were having dinner at Breadsticks when she gave me the look. She looked at me, and her eyes sparkled. It was only a second, but for that second she outshined everyone at our table. That night, I was sure of my feelings.

After I explained it to her, she was silent.

"I didn't want you to get mad… That was the last thing I wanted."

She ran her soft hand against my cheek then stopped with her finger hooked under my chin. "You meant all of that?" she asked, earning a nod. She slowly pulled me forward until our lips met.

I melted into the kiss that was better than I had ever dreamt. I followed Mercedes, not wanting to be apart.

She managed to get away and smiled at me. "I wanted to know what you really felt before I told you, but I love you too." She took my hand before requesting that we go upstairs.

We took our clothes off like usual, but as I watched Mercedes climb to the middle of her bed, everything felt different… Like it was our first time again.

I joined her on the bed, hungry to have her full lips against mine. I let my hands wonder from Mercedes' round breasts to her soft thighs and cherished everything in between. Moments later, I parted from her lips to taste more of her. I nipped at the neck and ran my tongue over her skin until I was stopped by the fabric of her bra. When Mercedes sat up, I reached around and took my time unhooking her bra, just the way she taught me. I gently laid her back down.

She purred my name as I licked at one of her breasts and squeezed the other. Her body grinding against mine, wanting more. She tugged at my boxers. "Now, please" Mercedes huffed.

I sit up to take off the rest of our clothes. I felt a bolt of electricity through my whole body when I entered Mercedes. I leaned down and rested our foreheads together to look into her lust filled brown eyes. I clench at the pillows around Mercedes head thrusting faster and harder.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressing her body into me. She softly hummed as her walls began to clench around my dick. She buried her face into my shoulder and repeatedly purred my name. "Finn. Finn."

I hugged her closer, feeling Mercedes' body shake and buck under me. I was proud to have brought her to climax; she usually didn't reach climax so easy.

Mercedes untangled us and slid from under me. She rested me on my back and climbed over me. She guided my dick back into her causing us both to throw our heads back. She moaned, sliding up and down.

I pulled her to me, missing he lips. I dug my fingers into her hair as I felt the pressure building inside me. "Mmmercedes," I called against her lips. "I can't- I can't hold it."

Mercedes climbed down. She wrapped and glided her fingers around my dick.

My body tightened, feeling like I was going to explode. When I did, it felt like the world had stopped and Mercedes and I were the only two on the planet. As the fire in me settled, I repeated, "I love you."

Mercedes looked at me with the same sparkle I had seen months before. "I love you too, Finn."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I've been wanting to make this collection for a while. I needed to practice writing smut, and choose one of my favorite characters to write about. I want this to be fifteen chapters minimum. I hope you leave some tips, prompts, and ships you'd like to see.**


	2. Mercedes & Matt

Mercedes and Matt reconnect at the Glee club reunion.

* * *

Mike slid into my passenger seat. "Why aren't you inside?" he wondered.

"I, um- I didn't want to see Matt, and my parents aren't expecting me home for a while." I turned in my seat. "We performed, and every minute afterwards, I felt like I was suffocating. It was never like this with Sam."

"Well, you haven't talked to him since he left after our sophomore year."

I knew that. I liked it that way.

"Everything will be fine, if you just talked to him. Look at Tina and I. I have my best friend back. You should talk to him," he advised. "I'll send him out."

"Mike, no." I tried to stop him, but he had gotten away too fast. All I had to do was driver off, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I use to think that Matt was the most boring people that I could have ever met, but that changed when we started spending time together for Glee. He became a really good friend. He was attentive, supportive, and passionate.

Matt tapped on my window before opening the door and jumping in. "I must be really special to run Mercedes Jones off."

"I'm not running," I huffed.

My SUV felt like a miniature clown car.

"I knew you were angry, but I didn't expect you to hold it in for all these years."

"You left, and I move on with my life. Everyone had forgotten you, so why are you here?" I coldly asked.

"I thought it would have been nice," he admitted. "I wanted to catch up with everyone… especially you. Can you just tell me how you've been?"

It took me a minute to relax around Matt and start talking, but I was glad that I did.

We were catching up on everything that happened over the years. We talked about our families, school, dating, and music. We were so deep in our conversation that we didn't notice all the time that had passed. It felt like the old times.

"Not exactly like the old times," Matt argued.

I straightened my back against the back of my car seat. "What does that mean?"

"You've changed." He licked his lips and relaxed his hand on my leg. "You used to wear these short skirts. It was so easy for me to-"

I grabbed Matt's hand, stopping him from traveling any further up my leg. I knew what he meant. "I told you about Tank. I'm with someone."

"I am too," he reminded as he leaned forward. His lips were only inches away from mine. "They're not here. They don't have to know."

I had ruined my relationship with Shane by being with Sam. I wouldn't do the same to Tank… would I? Am I that weak that I'd fall for it twice?

I inched forward until my lips rested against his.

He parted my lips and began to swirl his tongue around mine. He entangles his hand into my hair and let his other hand float down my body. His hand slid under the waistband of my leggings.

Matt was quiet in public, but he was very outspoken about what he wanted in private. As friends, he opened me to a lot.

I sink down into my seat, feeling Matt's finger brush between my vaginal lips. Feeling him beginning to make circles around my clit, I moaned into his mouth. My skin prickled with goosebumps when he began to kiss at the side of my neck. I secretly enjoyed the feeling of his stubble tickling my jaw.

He slipped two fingers into my vagina, pushing them deep inside of me, then slowly pulling them back out. His fingers pumped back and forth in a steady rhythm.

My head relaxed against the headrest. My legs were spread wide apart. I began to thrust my hips down, forcing his fingers deeper and rubbing my clit against the palm of his hand. I hurried to cover my mouth, but it felt like every part of my body screamed.

Matt moved my hand from my face. "Does this feel good, Mercedes?" He sped his pace. He smiled, watching me squirm. His thumb found my sensitive clit, gently applying pressure and then flicking across it.

It was becoming unbearable.

I clenched his forearm. "Please. Please, stop," I murmured, digging my nails into his skin. "Matt, please."

"I can't stop until you cum. I want you to cum on my fingers." His hand was covered in my wetness. He knew that I was getting close to climaxing by my vaginal muscles contracting around his fingers inside of me. "Let it out."

All the tension in my body rushed and erupted out, leaving me in bliss.

"I'm staying in town for the weekend." He returned for a kiss. "Maybe we can do all the things we used to do."

* * *

 **Thanks mzdoodlesauntie26 for the prompt. To me, Mattcedes was one of the best couple that could have been, but I thought that it was so cute that Mercedes thought that Matt was boring.**

 **I found my smut weakness: dirty talking, so if you have any tips to share, please. I'm also looking for prompts and ships.**


	3. Tina-Mercedes-Mike

Tina helps Mike take advantage of his hall pass.

* * *

"Do you have an idea about who you wanted to use your hall pass with?" my wife asked me as she climbed into bed.

"I haven't even thought about it," I lied.

I've always told myself how much I loved my wife and that I would never be with another woman. Now, my wife was giving me the chance. I could only think of one other person, and she would think I was crazy if I asked.

Tina looked into my eyes, knowing that I wasn't being truthful with her. "Well, I know who I would use my pass on. If you won't tell me yours, I won't tell you mine." She kissed me and whispered, "Goodnight."

* * *

"I'm home." I stood still, listening to the silence. I was alone. "Great." I showered to wash off all the sweat I worked up at the studio.

"Hi, Mike."

I turned the shower off before peeking around the curtain to see Tina. "Hey, honey. I thought you were out." I wrapped the towel around me as I waited for an answer, but got nothing. "Tina, what's wrong?" I opened the curtain to find a beautiful sight.

Tina stood in the entrance of the bathroom, wearing a wide smile and lingerie. She was breathtaking.

"Wow" was all I could muster. I trailed my hands up her stockings and pinched at the end of her dress. I moved in to kiss her, but she leaned away.

She revealed a blindfold from behind her back then asked me to turn. She covered my eyes and lead me to our bedroom. Before guiding me to sit on the bed, she took my towel.

We had decided to give each other a hall pass to spice up our relationship, but this could have been just as exciting.

I smiled as I felt her straddle and pull me into a long kiss. I reached for her, but she pushed my hands down. I relaxed as she trailed kisses down my neck. I let her have control.

"Do you like this?" a voice asked… A voice that didn't belong to Tina.

I rushed to take the blindfold off. "Mercedes?" I was met by Mercedes' sinful eyes. I turned to find Tina watching from the side. "What's happening?"

"I knew that you wanted to use you're pass on Mercedes, but you were scared to ask. I like her too," Tina announced. "I thought we could share her."

I nervously ran my hand through my damp hair. I smiled at Mercedes and asked if she could turn on some music. I needed a moment to process what was happening; it was too good to be true.

Mercedes led Tina to a corner on the other side of the room. They giggled about something I couldn't hear. After moments of talking, Mercedes leaned forward and pecked Tina on the lips. She walked back toward me in what seemed like slow motion.

I struggled to swallow down the lump in my throat.

"I know that this is a lot," Mercedes sweetly said, sitting beside me. "I like you and Tina. I thought this would have been fun. If you're uncomfortable, then Tina and I can go to my apartment. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," I quickly corrected. I gently kissed her on the lips. Our tongues intimately danced, but when we finally separated for air, I noticed that Tina was on my left.

She turned me and kiss with passion and eagerness.

We could have melted a glacier with the heat between the three of us.

When Tina pulled away, Mercedes guided her towards my cock. Mercedes circled her tongue around my head while Tina licked up and down my shaft. Every once and awhile, she'd pause to kiss her friend. Mercedes managed to stroke my dick at a steady pace while kissing at any of Tina's exposed skin. Mercedes randomly stopped moving her hand. "Get a condom," she breathed. She separated from Tina only long enough for me to move from between them.

My legs were unsteady, but I managed to obey her order. I slid on the condom and climbed behind Mercedes. I silently watched as she kissed and squeezed my wife's breast. I slowly ran my hand down the front of her body and under her dress, but when I felt a thick liquid between her legs, I knew that she wasn't wearing any panties. I put pressure against her clit, and she immediately began to grind her body against me.

Mercedes bit her lip to hold in her moans. She whispered, "I want you inside me. Please, don't make me wait."

I removed my fingers to admire Mercedes' juices.

Tina took my fingers into her mouth. She ran her tongue over and around, cleaning Mercedes off my fingers. She let go of my hand and scooting backwards.

I nudged Mercedes forward on her hands and knees. I slowly filled her with small strokes. I paused a moment to savor the sensation.

Even though she was very wet, her vagina was tight.

Tina threw her head back as she repeatedly slid her finger in and out of her own vagina.

"Tina. Tina," Mercedes panted. She tugged at Tina's foot trying to move her closer. With Tina in front of her, Mercedes kissed each stocking covered thigh, but stopped in the middle. She thrusted back into me as she kissed and licked around Tina's swollen clit.

Tina let out loud puffs and grabbed Mercedes' hair, eager for our friend to do more.

I tried to keep up with Mercedes' thrusts. I put my hand on her back, hoping that it would have slowed her down, but it seemed to be a lost cause.

We kept this up for minutes, filling the room with moans and groans. We all climaxed and fell in a pile of lustful heat.

* * *

 **Threesome for chapter 3.**

 **Thanks myhiggins25 for the prompt. There's no weird ideas. I chose Tike because a guest reviewer asked for Mercedes/Tina. I loved writing this chapter, and would like to write another threesome in the future.**


	4. S: Mercedes & Sam

Vampire, Sam Evans, bit off more than he can chew after bringing home his next victim.

* * *

We hadn't been able to keep our lips off of each other since we left the party. We hungrily kissed and wildly tug on the other's clothes.

The girl pulled away from me. "What's your name again?" she asked between puffs of air.

I pull her closer and squeeze her firm butt. "Sam."

She nodded. "Mercedes," she reintroduced. Mercedes stumbled as I dragged her towards the couch. We continued to kiss, but she didn't flinched when I bit on her lip, causing it to leak little drops of blood.

She was so beautiful. It was a shame that I had to do what I did. One of us needed to live.

I bit and sucked at the vain between her shoulder and collarbone. I continued to drink as she began to squirm under me. I place a hand over her mouth, covering her screams as I demanded more.

There was something special about her; it was in her blood. It was rich. It seemed endless. I couldn't get enough. It filled me with euphoria.

I heard someone clear their throat. I hesitated to stop before looking up to see Artie watching me.

He shook his head. "Thanks for dinner," Artie sarcastically said, leaning against the arm of his wheelchair.

I looked down at the motionless body and back. "I really meant to share," I promised. "I'll go back out and-"

Kurt gasped, catching sight of the screen. "Sam, that's a new couch!" Kurt quickly waved off my apology.

"I got-"

"You got carried away," Kurt completed as he strutted toward me. He brushed Mercedes' hair out of her face to discover that she was dead and drained dry. "You always do this. There's more people in this house than just you. We all have our roles, and your not fulfilling yours," he scolded. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to find a way to feed everyone, and you're going to clean the couch."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Sam," he warned, snatching his jacket off the rack. "Clean it."

"I will," I loudly argued over my shoulder. With Kurt gone, I turn back to Artie, who had perfected Kurt's judgmental stair. "I'LL DO IT!" I yelled louder than I expected.

There were five others living in the house. I was not the only screw up. I wasn't even the biggest.

Artie wheeled himself away without saying a word to me.

I was magically calmed when I licked my lips, tasting Mercedes' dried blood. I promised that I'd clean later. I was filled to the brim, but dragged myself to my room. I froze in my doorway.

"Your bedroom is supposed to reflect your personality, but this is sad." Mercedes ran her hand over my peeling wallpaper. She turned and appeared as if everything that happened minutes before didn't.

I watched her in shock. "You're supposed to be dead...What are you?"

No human could survive a draining. She had to be a creature.

She strolled toward me with a smile on her face. "That's a good question. Maybe you should have asked that before taking a bite. I'm a witch."

My mind filled with all the things Mercedes could do to me for revenge.

"I can't hurt you with my powers," she admitted, laying my fears to rest. She reached up and brushed a strand of my dark blond hair back. "I know I'll see you again."

"Why?"

"You're thirst will grow stronger everyday until I let you feed again."

I tried to hide my panic. I grabbed her hand as she tried to pass me. "Well, how do I find you?"

"You seem like a smart boy. You'll figure it out," Mercedes answered before leaving me.

* * *

I was eventually able to brush off most of Mercedes' comments. I didn't think of them, until it was time to feed again. No human compared to Mercedes; some even made me sick. I knew that I had to find her.

I drove around town with my mind focused on her. I didn't know where I was going, and everything outside of the car looked like a blur. Everything cleared when I stopped in front of a large white house. I was lead towards the door by an invisible force.

A blonde opened the door. She snuggled her cat closer as she greeted me.

"Um, does Mercedes live here?"

She shifted her attention to the cat. "Lord Tubbington, you're not supposed to lie," she whispered.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. " _Great. I knocked on the door of a crazy person_ ," I thought in my head.

The blonde quickly looked up at me. "That's not nice."

Before either of us could say anything else, Mercedes step out of the shadows. "He's here for me, Brittany. You can go."

Brittany nodded. "No, you can't have a cigarette. You quit smoking weeks ago," she said, turning the corner.

"You took longer than I expected." Mercedes' red painted lips curled. "Upstairs." She closed the door and led me away. She stopped me outside a door. "I know that you want to drink, but I have a price."

I agreed to do whatever she wanted to get what I needed. My hunger was too strong.

As soon as we enter a room, she ordered me to take off my clothes. When I was done to my underwear, she buckled a pair of leather cuffs on my wrists. She was short, so she stretched to attach the cliff to the suspended bar above me. With one of my hands up, she relaxed.

I hooked my free arm around Mercedes' curvy body and pulled her close. I buried my face into her neck, fantasizing about her taste.

She untangled my arm from her, and slowly pushed me back. "I get what I want first." She fastened my other arm quicker than the first. Her heels clicked against the wood floor as she walks behind me.

I finally noticed the strange decorations of the deep red painted room. " _What did I get myself into?_ " I questioned, studying the blindfolds, chains, and paddles.

Mercedes wasn't as innocent as I thought. She seemed like lollipops and rainbows, but behind closed doors, she's latex and whips.

"So, you like hurting people?" I asked when she was back in front of me.

She rested the narrow end of her crop in the palm of her hand. "I dominate anyone willing to submit. They had a choice. You have a choice. If you submit, you can have your reward. If you don't want to, I'll make sure you get out of here safely." She stood and waited for an answer, knowing I was too desperate to deny. "It's funny that you asked me about hurting people." She ran the end of the riding crop over my bare chest then giving it a little pat. She dragged the leather end against me as she traveled around. "Do you know how it feels to be bitten and drained."

A heavy swat on my butt caused me to lunge forward in pain.

"That doesn't even half compare," she claimed. "Say mercy, and I'll let you go."

I was full of pride and hunger. "Nuh-uh," I declined, fighting the pain.

I couldn't keep count of all the spanks she gave me while making her way around. Some hits were harder than others. I was a wheel of emotions. I felt a stinging pain then weird pleasure and back.

Mercedes stopped in front of me. She placed her hand on my red chest then joked, "I'd rather see you red than sparkling." She looked down and chuckled. She playfully tapped the crop against the lump that my briefs couldn't hide. "I'm not the only one that's excited, huh?"

I stared down at the girl, braced for another hit.

She reached above and unhooked my hands from the hoist. Mercedes left me to remove the cuffs myself. She removed her black blazer jacket and placed it to the side with her riding crop. "I always hold up my end," she promised, sliding onto the bed. She moved her long hair to one side and lied back.

I wanted her, period. I climbed over her and heatedly crashed our lips together. I could have set a record with how fast I stripped the rest of our clothes off. With one thrust, I was inside of her. I pinned her arms above her head as I thrust again and again. I began to tease her. I eased into and out of her painfully slow.

She squeezed my hand tighter. When I forcefully lunged back into her, she gasped and arched her body against mine. Mercedes moaned into my ear as I returned to my slow pace. She threw her head back, begging for the torture to end. She ground her hips down, trying to take more of my dick into her.

I pulled away to ensure that that would not happen. "Stop that," I ordered in a huff. I kissed down her neck and stopped at the same spot that I had bitten her weeks before. The joy I felt biting into her was indescribable. I released her hands to position her to make it easier for me to drink from her vein. I filled Mercedes at a steady speed to distract her from the ache.

She clawed at my back, pulled my hair, and whined in pleasure and pain.

I sunk my fangs in deeper, as I came. I felt like I had left my own body.

We rested in silence for minutes before putting our clothes back on.

I was only half dressed when I noticed Mercedes. Even with her back towards me, I could hear her mumbling random gibberish. I cautiously moved in front of her to find her brown eyes glazed over by a white fog. I rushed to get my shirt.

Before I could hurry out of the room, Mercedes turned to me. "Ready to go?" She lead me to the front door. Leaned against the open door, she admitted, "I've released you."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

She was silent for a moment. "It means you'll be just fine. Get home safely." She sent me off with a wave.

Everything did go back to normal. I was no longer getting sick by the humans that I fed on. The craving for Mercedes' blood faded, but not the memory of her. I never saw Mercedes or the house again.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween.**

 **Thanks LadyBeth22 and mzdoodlesauntie26 for their prompts. I combined their suggestions to make this one shot.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Mercedes & Others

Mercedes reminiscence about her ex lovers. Inspired by Elle King's Ex's & Oh's.

* * *

I've been dating Rory for months, but for the last few days he's been pushing my buttons. He used to be heavily devoted to me, but now he spends hours texting.

I wasn't surprised to enter the loft to find Rory sitting at the edge of the bed with his phone. I strutted towards him and declared, "enough of that. There's something better that we could do." After I put away his phone, I turned to meet a pair of blue eyes.

He knew what I meant. He kissed me. His erection created a lump that poked at me as he squeezed me close. When we were stripped of our clothes, Rory sat me in the spot he had abandoned. He stroked my thighs, parting them and then he followed my kiss as I leaned backward. He whispered sweet nothings in his Irish accent.

Rory was a great guy, but he shined in the bedroom. He was always ready for sex, but it felt passionate and beautiful. He made a girl feel special.

We reached out and linked our fingers. We lied in bed, enjoying our postcoital bliss.

The silence was interrupted by Rory's phone… That damn phone.

He rushed to check his message then warned me that he had to go. Rory rushed to take his shower, leaving me alone.

As I heard the shower start, I reached out for his phone. I trusted Rory not to cheat, but I had to know who was stealing attention from me. I opened his messages and got a little chuckle.

It was a group chat for my exs; three of my old flames that I haven't talked to since I left them. In the chat they reminisce on our relationship, used Rory to check in on me, and warned him about my "ways."

Finn wasn't really a boyfriend to me. It all started with a high school pact; we decided to lose our virginity to each other.

Finn led me through his house, but stopped when he saw his mom. He thought that his mom would have been at work, but we were still determined to go through with our plan. "Mom, Mercedes is going to help me with my math homework." He locked us in his bedroom.

At that time, the only things I knew about sex was what I learned from the internet. I tried to give him a "handjob." I slowly moved my hands up and down his cock, trying to get him erect. It felt like an hour had passed and we had gotten nowhere. I looked up, hearing Finn repeatedly mumbling about a mailman.

Finn jumped when I called him out. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous."

I took a deep breath. "Relax and lie back," I ordered as my patience hit the wall. When he rested flat, I took him back in my hand. I stroked his cock with a firmer grip. I began to worry as I felt Finn's cock stiff and thicken, but I wasn't going to back out. _This is happening. This is really happening_ , I thought.

Finn's eyes slowly opened when her noticed that I had stopped. He watched me slide the condom on. He said words of encouragement as I mounted him. He rested his hands on my side to stabilize me, and for the first time that day, we look into eachothers eyes.

I slowly led Finn into me. My skin prickle when I reached the base of his cock.

We moved faster and faster as it became easier. We were really enjoying ourselves. Finn and I tried our hardest to stay quiet; we bit our lips and held our breath.

When the haze cleared, we were left in an awkward still. After that day, we'd talk here and there, but it all died when we graduated.

I read through the phone and could tell Finn was still a sweet boy… man.

Artie was another pleasant soul. I met him in New Orleans. Our relationship moved quickly, but I was the only one that knew that it was going to end even faster.

Artie's face lit up when he opened the door.

Inside, I dwelled around his living room. "I came to say goodbye."

"What?" Artie asked confused. He pulled me to sit and then rolled closer.

"I like to stay on the go, remember?" I took his hand. "I've seen enough of The Big Easy. It's time for me to go."

He nodded, supporting my decision. "Before you go, I want you to know that I love you."

I smiled at his gesture, but I couldn't say the same. I cared deeply for him, but I wouldn't have said loved. I pulled Artie forward to meet me in a kiss. The heat in me began to burn hot. I unbuckled his pants, freeing his cock to stand tall.

Artie looked down at me in awe as I licked at the tip of his cock and massaged his shaft.

I lowered my lips and steadily took his cock into my mouth inch by inch. I sucked. I rubbed. I worked my tongue. I didn't even flinch when my mouth was flooded with Artie's cum. I swallowed and cleaned him of his salty load. I wiped at my saliva covered lips as I straightened.

Before we could go any farther, my alarm went off; I had to leave at that moment.

Artie tried to keep in touch, but I choose to let him go. Some would have thought that that was cold, but at least he got a goodbye… unlike Jesse.

A few cities later, I landed in California. I got comfortable with Jesse, and quickly hunted for my exit. We were full of lust and couldn't keep our hands to ourselves.

After a date, we rushed into the apartment. Jesse slammed the door and trapped me between it and him. He trailed kisses from my lips, across your cheek, and down the side of my neck. Before either of us could get too comfortable, he flipped me. He pushed my hair to the side, unzipped my dress, and nibbled at the new exposed skin. Jesse remove my dress and panties. He rested one of his hands over mine that was placed on the wall and the other circled my tender clit.

I dropped my head in delight. My pleasure was expanded as Jesse thrusted his cock into me. I moaned and milked his long thrusts. I climaxed, sensually whispering Jesse's name.

That was just the first of our all night sex marathon.

I waited until Jesse had fallen asleep and then I left for Ireland. I met Rory and soon discovered that I preferred slow and sweet a little more than wild and hungry.

I flipped through the messages and could understand why Jesse would be bitter towards me. As I continued to read, I noticed that there was a plan for the four guys to meet; they were all in the city. I was shocked to think that they had dragged innocent Rory into this scheme. When I hear the shower turn off, I dropped the phone back on the side table.

Rory got dressed and promised to be home soon. He kissed me before rushing out.

I used the moment alone to pack my things. Because of Rory, I had to leave him and I didn't feel an ounce of regret. I write Rory goodbye and signed it off with Xs and Os. I left to find what was next for me.


	6. Mercedes & Santana

Santana tells Mercedes the one thing she wanted for Christmas.

* * *

Mercedes and I started our business years ago and we took off immediately. I was the head with all my ideas and leadership. Mercedes was the business's hands that puppeteered our employees, but lately, I've questioned if she should continue to hold her position.

I think she was too soft on them. She promised Christmas bonuses to workers that didn't meet their goals. What was she thinking? Now, she's letting them throw a party when they should be working.

I scanned the office party. "It would be a shame to have to go home and tell your family that you lost your job on Christmas Eve, wouldn't it? " I asked causing everyone to freeze.

Mercedes stepped out of the crowd. "Let's talk in my office."

"I don't want to hear any excuses. We have eight days to close the Motta deal and they're eating cookies and shoving candy canes up their asses." I closed the door and leaned against it. I wasn't going to stay long. I had work to do.

Mercedes reached into her desk drawer and then hid what she took out behind her back. She stopped in front of me. "Surprise," she cheered, holding out a little wrapped box.

"You know I hate surprises." I pushed the gift back to her.

"You never take any gifts for Christmas. You'll want this one."

"I don't need Christmas to get what I want. If I want something, I buy it myself."

"Get into the Christmas spirit." She put the box down and stood back in front of me. "There has to be one thing you want."

There was only one thing I really wanted. I didn't have to buy it, but I couldn't have it. I've loved Mercedes longer than I remembered, but she was straight. I had to watch her parade around with what his face for months and I felt so happy when they broke up.

"Tell me," she smiled. "Anything."

I didn't mean to say it, but I did. "I want you." Time froze, and I knew I had made a mistake- No, I had fucked up. "I'm sorry." I tried to leave the office, but Mercedes grabbed my hand.

"Is that true?" All Mercedes had to do was look in eyes for the answer. "If you're serious about what you said… then kiss me." She held my hand tighter as she waited for me to take action.

I closed my eyes, lightly brushing my lips over hers. I was waiting for her to come to her senses or for me to wake up from the dream. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I was lost against her her soft lips. I wasn't in my office. I couldn't hear the cheesy music from down the hall.

It was just the two of use.

Mercedes kissed me deeper as her hand moved under my skirt. She pushed between my legs, feeling my heat radiating. She knew I was excited, no doubt. She started massaging my clit through my underwear. She finally pulled my panties to the side. Her fingers trailed down to my wet, clean-shaven pussy lips. Mercedes's fingers were posed at the entrance to my pussy, gently massaging the inner lips with her fingertips.

I couldn't take the teasing. I reached down to guide her fingers into my sopping pussy. "Mercedes, please," I twirled my hips, trying to impale myself further on her fingers. When Mercedes found the perfect speed, I gave a soft moan. I grabbed the back of her head, clutching a handful of her thick black hair and pulling her in for a kiss. I leaned back, using the door to support myself. "I'm going to cum," I whispered. My body softly shook as the orgasm ripped through me. As soon as Mercedes moved her hand, I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Mercedes kneeled in front of me. She brushed the hair out of my face and smiled.

I attacked Mercedes's lips, tackling her backwards. I began to push my hips against hers, but after awhile, it wasn't enough. My body ached to feel our bare clits against each other. I hurry to strip myself of my skirt and panties and Mercedes of her panties. I threw the end of her dress up to see her beautiful and swollen pussy. I moaned the moment my clit rested on hers. I began to ground our hips.

She opened her legs wider. "Oh my God, yes," she panted in a hoarse voice. "Please don't stop. I'm so close."

"You feel so good." I thrusted harder. I secretly wished I had taken Mercedes's dress off to feel her plump breasts rubbing against me.

Mercedes clawed at the carpet under us. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She was cumming, but I couldn't stop.

I was lost in ecstasy and couldn't stop until I came myself. I lied beside Mercedes. I could hear our heavy breaths over the Christmas music. I look to her to find her staring at the roof.

She calmly slid her hand into mine.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone.**


	7. Mercedes & Sam 2

Sam convinces his coworker to pretend to be his girlfriend during the Christmas week with his parents.

* * *

I hung up the phone when I saw Sam peeking at me. "Your office is across the hall," I reminded, straightening the notes on my desk. I rolled my eyes when I noticed that he wasn't going away. "What?"

He slowly entered the room and stood in front of my desk. "I need a little help… a favor."

Of course! I always have to swoop in a save Sam. I finish my work during the day, but I stay late to finish his. The projects I complete for us have been so good that he's my competition for the promotion that I worked years for.

"No, it's not work," he corrected. "My parents sorta had this dream life for me: finish school, have a good job, and get married. You and I know that I've done two of the three, but they don't. I-"

"I'm not your therapist." I let him ramble a little longer; I was waiting for the point. "Say what you need and get out of my office."

"I talked to them yesterday, and they invited me to bring my girlfriend home for the holiday. I didn't have the heart to tell them the truth." He sat and began to rub his hands. "So I need- No, I'm asking you- I know this will sound a little crazy. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend for the holiday."

Crazy was an understatement.

"You're kinda my work wife. We've worked together for a long time. I thought it would be easier to pretend for a few days." He could tell that I wasn't moved. He stood. "I shouldn't have asked. I'll go."

I silently weighed my options, and crazily had more reasons to do it. "I'll do it, but I need you to do something for me. You have to let me have the promotion."

"Sure, it's yours. I'll step back."

"And you have to admit the you're unqualified."

"... I'll give you the promotion."

* * *

I flipped through my notes as we drove to Sam's family's home. I didn't want to be there, but I just focused on my reward.

"Meeting my family isn't a test. You don't have to study," he laughed.

"The notes are the outline of this stupid relationship we've built. I don't want to embarrass myself and let this plan fall apart just because we don't give the same answer."

"Don't stress, and it'll all come easily. We're here."

I sat in the car alone for a moment to figure out how I was going to stomach a house full of Sams for seven days. I turned to see a blonde woman rushing out of the house. "Oh, here it goes."

"Hey, Mom," Sam greeted as he slammed the trunk close. He dropped the bags to hug his mother.

I give a tight lip smile when I was out of the car. "Hi, Mrs. Evans. Thank you for inviting me to be apart of your holiday."

The woman pulled me into an embrace. "We're thrilled to have you. You're practically part of the family now. Come inside," she ordered, guiding me by my hand. "I'm glad you two came early. Gives us time to talk before your brother and sister arrive. Just put your things in your room, and I'll fix some hot cocoa. Would you like marshmallows?"

"No marshmallows. Um, we're sharing a room?" I asked.

"I'm not going to pretend like you two don't sleep in the same bed."

Sam and I dropped our bags in the bedroom without a word. We entered the living room and met Sam's father.

"It's nice to meet you, Mertle."

"Likewise, but my name is Mercedes," I corrected. I couldn't even get upset with him forgetting a name that he only heard two days prior.

Mrs. Evans handed out the mugs. "I could drive a bus between you two," She joked after noticing Sam and I sitting at different ends of the couch. When Sam scooted towards me, she took the spot he abandoned. "How long have you been dating?"

"A few months, but we've worked together for years," Sam answered.

I sat back and let Sam do all the talking. I was lost in my thoughts until I felt Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't fight it, deciding that it was a small gesture. Moments later, he randomly kissed my forehead- I wasn't going to let that go.

"I changed my mind," I piped up. "I do want marshmallows in my hot chocolate. Sam, can you please show me to the kitchen?" I followed Sam into another room. Knowing that we were out of earshot, I warned him, "Do that again, and I will throw this hot chocolate in your face."

"Come on, Mercedes, it was just a little peck."

After a minute of arguing, I give up. "We couldn't find the marshmallows. Just forget it," I announced, rejoining his parents.

* * *

I stood in the entrance of the living room, watching Sam's family decorating their tree. They seemed so happy. It was hard being the uptight one, but I couldn't fall into their picture perfect family… I refused to let myself do that.

"You're standing under the mistletoe," Sam stated, join me. He was pushing it.

"Well, you can kiss my ass," I hissed. "I'm getting ready for bed."

* * *

Christmas was four days away, but Mrs. Evans was cooking a big meal. She jumped between activities as she rambled to Stacy and me- mostly to me.

"I could always depend on Sam to do what's right. He worked very hard in college. I know it probably wasn't easy with his dyslexia, but he finished. He met you, and you two seem so happy."

"Yeah." I returned to my phone, responding to texts between the conversation with Ms. Evans.

Stacy stopped cutting the fruit and looked at us. "I think they're one of the most mismatched couples in history." She held her hands up after being scolded by her mother. "I didn't mean anything bad. You just seem really mature, and Sam's… odd. You have to find him a little annoying."

I thought he was annoying as hell, but I couldn't say that out loud. "Love is blind."

Her mother smiled at my answer. "Your brother can be serious. One day he might be serious enough to get married."

"Mom," Stacy groaned, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"I just want to see one of my kids get married."

I looked up with confusion. "Stevie's married."

"Yes, but he ran off to Vegas. I'll probably be six feet under before Stacy settles down," she doubted. "I've dreamt of planning their weddings since they were babies. I'm not trying to put any pressure on you and Sam, but you're special to him. I know these things."

Under her stare, I felt like I had to respond. "Um, when the time is right."

She nodded then passed me a plate with a dessert roll. She ordered me to try it.

Sam entered just as I put my phone down. "She can't have that," he declared. He moved the plate, earning confused looks. "She's allergic to nuts."

 _He knew that?_ I thought.

Mrs. Evan froze after realizing the damage she could have caused. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Good thing I showed up when I did, right?" Sam took my hand and flashed his smile. "Mom, what's all this food for?"

"We have to feed our party guests," she chuckled.

"Party?"

"Anytime I can get all three of my kids together is a reason to celebrate. All the neighbors are coming."

* * *

I was shuffled through the party, meeting every family member and neighbor that attended.

Stacy stopped me. "Your phone's been ringing for the last thirty minutes." She eyed me as I took the phone from her. "It's Michael."

I was confused by her attitude, but chose to ignore it. I stood by the fireplace to have a moment alone. I was responding to my text messages when Sam came to me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not the one for crowds, and I've had enough small talk to last me until Christmas of next year."

Sam stopped laughing when he noticed some of the kids oohing and pointing at us.

"You're under the mistletoe. You have to kiss," a child giggled.

 _How many of these things did they hang?_

All the partiers gathering around. They wanted to see the fresh couple kiss. They began to chant, "Kiss her. Kiss her."

Sam tried to brush them off. "Please, everyone."

I took a deep breath. I just wanted everyone to shut up. I quickly pecked Sam's cheek, causing the crowd to aww in a mix of pleasure and disappointment. "Yeah," I sighed before walking away.

* * *

Sam entered the room to find me sitting in bed. "Mom wanted me to give you this before bed."

"Mmm, hot cocoa," I sarcastically said taking the mug. "Has your mother heard of a wonderful drink called coffee?"

"My mom doesn't think coffee's festive enough for the holidays." He sat at my feet, silent. "Stacy thought you were cheating on me with Michael. She got really mad. I lied and told her that he was your brother."

"Michael is my brother," I corrected.

"Really? You used to talk to him every week on the phone, so I assumed-"

"He's my brother. He only family I've got left," I said without thinking. I shrugged when Sam asked about my parents. "They die when I was young. I was too young to know anything, so I don't let it get me down." I rested the mug against my lip, but paused, remembering what he said. "Don't ever listen to me on the phone."

He smirked and apologized.

"Why didn't you say that you're dyslexic."

For years, I just thought Sam was a slacker by choice. I would have understood him more if I had know he had a disorder. I would admit that he did pretty good on the artistic portion of a project, but if I didn't do it for him, his writing did not match.

"I don't think I should yell it from the rooftops. Most of my job is reading. I can read… well, actually, but I get distracted," Sam confessed. "I know that I push a lot of my work on you, and you probably hate me for it, but you're the only one I trusted. You do everything great." He brought his drink up. "I always thought you were great," he lowly said into his cup. "I think I should get ready for bed."

I shook my head as Sam began to make his bed on the floor. I had made a big deal about not sharing the bed the first night, but I couldn't bring myself to make Sam do it again. "You can sleep in the bed."

After getting confirmation, he joined me. When he thought I was comfortable, he turned away from me. "Goodnight."

I continued to stir, hunting for the perfect position to settle into. I shyly snaked my arm around Sam's midsection, scooted closer, and almost immediately felt comfort.

"I like this, but-"

"Then be quiet," I interrupted.

"I-I was just going to ask to be the big spoon."

"No."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my mind rushing. Throughout the day, I tried to focus, but continued to be distracted with thoughts. The same thoughts kept me up that night.

Sam patted my hand that rested over his abs. "Are you sleeping?" he asked, already sure of the answer. "You were quiet today. Are you okay?"

I stiffly shook my head, not lifting from the blonde's shoulder. "I've been thinking… a lot about you." I wanted to kick myself for saying it.

Sam sat up and turned the lamp on. "What about me?" he asked, receiving a head shake. "Come on."

"A lot of weird things." I sat on my knees to be eye to eye with Sam.

I was watching him with his family, and I thought of how great of an individual he was. He was kind and selflessness. He was an optimist. Then I started to think of things he did for me; things I ignored before. He repeatedly complimented my accomplishments. He was funny, even though he was distracting me from my work. I liked when he smiled at me. He made me feel important.

Sam smiled at me before giving me the one thing I've wanted for the past fifteen hours. He took me in his arms and kissed me with a passion and heat that could make the sun look like a single Christmas light. He nuzzled the neckline of my shirt to kiss the base of my neck.

My hands slid up and down his back before moving to pull Sam's shirt over his head. They slide over his firm chest, down his abs, to his thigh. I graze fingernails along the outside of his pajama pants and feel his erection growing.

He pulled me to straddle his lap. "You're so beautiful," he said as he gazed into my eyes. After opening my shirt, he cupped my breasts. His thumbs teased around my nipples, as he nibbled and sucked lightly along my neck. He leaned forward to claim my breast with his mouth. As he was sucking, biting, and flicking it with his tongue, I cradled his head, holding him closer. Sam kissed his way to the other nipple, being sure to pay just as much attention to it as he had the other. He nipped, licked, and teased causing me to moan.

I moved down Sam and on to my knees. I lowered his pants and released his cock. For a moment, I simply held him in her hand, wowed by his length and fullness. I lower my head to trace my tongue up and down the sides of his hard cock. I tease the tip and lap up the pre-cum; he tasted sweet and exciting. I traced the sides down. I took his balls gently into my mouth, my hair draping over like a curtain. Finally, I bring his cock into my mouth. Bit by bit, I took more of him into my mouth, all the while swirling my tongue. I gripped the base of his cock for stability. I bobbed my head up and down. I get into a wonderful rhythm. I purr as I feel him bulge inside my throat.

Sam pulled me up. He asked if I wanted to go any further, earning a nod. He removed my pajama pants and threw them over the edge of the bed to the floor to join our shirt. He rested me on my stomach. He kissed up my back as he climbed over me. He directed my hips up as he slowly slid his manhood into me. He whispered sweetly in my ear as he inched forward.

I shutter, feeling filled by Sam's cock.

He began as slow and steady rhythm, working in and out of me. He moaned into my ear with every thrust. He began to push faster, harder, and deeper. He reached further down and began to rub my clit, causing my undoing.

I could feel my toes lock in a curl and my leg twitching.I dropped my face into the mattress to hide my moans.

We both climax immensely, feeling a rush of pleasure overtake us together. Our bodies, hearts, minds, and souls were locked together for just a brief period. We both collapsed onto the bed. We began to catch our breath as we pull our bodies tightly together. We feel each other's heart beating fast.

Sam leaned in and kissed the top of my head before we dozed off to sleep.

* * *

For days, I was free. I enjoyed the company of the Evans family. I didn't realize how good everything was going until it was too late.

We were finishing out Christmas dinner, when Sam did the unthinkable. "Mercedes," he called as he slid out of his seat. He rested on one knee causing the room to gasp and cheer.

I was frozen in shock. I didn't breath until I heard my phone ring. _Saved by the bell_ , I celebrated.

Mrs. Evans huffed when I stood. "You don't walk away from a proposal."

"Umm, This is an emergency," I lied. "I have to take this."

* * *

"You have to come back and accept the proposal," Sam directed, rushing into the room and closing the door behind him. He noticed my bag on the bed and asked, "What are you doing?"

The charade had to stop. If I didn't end it, who would've? Sam seemed like he could continue with this act forever.

"I called a cab. I'm leaving," I admitted, folding my clothes. I could easily see the hurt on Sam's face. "Did you forget that this was pretend?"

"It started that way, but after the other night, I thought we could… were something real."

"No." I began to shove the clothes into the bag, beginning to feel suffocated. I had to get out. "I can't have this," I whispered to myself.

"What can't you have?"

"This: a happy family, a happy relationship, a happy… Happiness! For people like me, it doesn't last." Sam wanted to argue, but I quickly stopped him. "Accept that this is done with."

"I'll let you go, but can I say something first?" he asked locking eyes with me. "I've thought about you too, Mercedes, but it didn't start this week. I always thought that you were amazing. Yes, I stopped pretending. Asking you to be my fake girlfriend was the most realest thing I've done in my entire life."

"Okay," I breathed. I grabbed my bag.

The day I walked out of the Evan's house was the day that I walk away from everything Sam. I turned in my job resignation. I left the city. I did what I had to do to.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Just another holiday story.**

 **This was definitely longer than usual. I had originally wanted this as a full story, but I just didn't know if I could expand it. I think it was good as short. Would you have read it as a full story?**

 **Who do you want to see in a smut with Mercedes?**


	8. Mercedes & Sam 3

Continuation of Chap 7: After a year, Mercedes was still on Sam's mind. He was surprised to find that his parents' new neighbor is a familiar face.

* * *

It's been a year since I brought Mercedes to meet my parents, and every time I come home, I think of her: Easter, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, and birthdays. It never got better.

I dropped my bag at the door. "Hey, everyone," I said entering the family room. I lift my four month old nephew as I talked with my family.

Mom looked out the window as a moving truck passed. "Someone finally bought the house across the street. Trucks have been coming all week, but I still haven't seen the owner."

"She goes to the window every thirty minutes," Dad admitted, pulling her into his lap. He scanned the faces of his three kids, but stopped on Stevie. "Where's Georgia?"

"Oh, um, she got caught up in the storm. We took an earlier flight."

Stacy tapped at her phone. "This says that it's not snowing in-."

He quickly turned to Stacy. If looks could kill, there would have been a dead body between us. "Tell us about Drew," Stevie requested, redirecting the conversation.

"I would have loved to have met him. You should have invited him."

Dad nodded along. "We could have found him a room."

"Woah!" Stacy sat up. "You let Stevie and Georgia sleep in the same bed. You didn't separate Sam and Mercedes when they were together."

"Stevie and Georgia are married, and Mercedes isn't my daughter."

Stevie chucked to himself. "Not like Sam tried anything anyway."

I had to change the subject. "What's for dinner?"

"Pork chops," my mother answered before starting a conversation I didn't want to get into. "Do you know where Mercedes is now?"

"No, I don't," I answered. I cuddled the baby close.

"I really liked her. It's a shame that you couldn't work out, but I understand that family comes first. She ran out of here so fast last year. I hope her brother is okay."

The night Mercedes left, I told everyone that she had to leave to take care of her sick brother. They asked about Mercedes weeks after, and I told them that we broke up because she had to care for him full time. My parents never knew of the lie Mercedes and I told.

I stood. "Let's get this tree up."

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stretched out across the bed. I rubbed the side of the bed where Mercedes used to sleep before getting up. I got dressed for the day. I stopped in the hall, hearing Stacy in her room.

"I promise I'll tell them," she said into the phone. "No, no, I do. You should never doubt it." She paused when she noticed me. "I have to go."

"Drew?" I asked, earning a nod. "Let's get breakfast."

Stevie walked and bounced his crying son. He was growing more irritated with each lap around the kitchen. He tried to hold it in, but eventually he cracked. "Dad, feed him," he ordered, passing the baby. He stormed out of the house.

Stacy and I looked at each other, worried. We found him sitting under the tree in the front yard. We sat on his sides. We didn't say anything. We were just there.

"I'm just so tired of doing this alone," he admitted. He ruffled his hair. "Me and Georgia are done."

"You're divorcing?"

He nodded. "I'll ask her for one when I find her. She left two month ago. I haven't seen her. I don't know where she is."

"Two months? Who would leave their baby for that long?" Stacie asked. "I'll hunt her down."

"Relax. I just had to tell someone. I couldn't talk to Mom about it. She didn't like Georgia anyway." He made his voice high pitch to imitate our mother. "I knew it the minute I saw her. Some people aren't built to be wives. You should have listened to me. I know these things."

"Mom wouldn't have said that," I argued.

Stacy peeked around Stevie. "She wouldn't have said that to you. You're her golden boy, and you brought home Mercedes. What the hell was she going to complain about?" She took a deep breath. "Since we're getting things off our chest, I have something to say. I'm married."

"Why would you keep that a secret?"

Stacy shook her head, unsure of an answer. She played with the grass under her.

"You should have invited him here," I insisted.

"If Mom had known I was bringing someone home, she would have planned a big party. I didn't want to hear what everyone in town would say."

Stevie nodded. "Mom's not going to give up her Christmas Eve plans to party with the freaks from town."

She was quiet for a moment. "Our conscience is clear. Let's hug and go inside."

"I have something to confess," I said causing my younger siblings to giggle. "I'm serious. Last year, I asked Mercedes to pretend to be my girlfriend. She was my friend, and it was just supposed to have been for the holiday. I wanted to make Mom happy. We were bound to get caught up at some point, right? We-" I was cut off by their laughter.

"I thought I watched too much TV," Stacy chirped. "That never happens in real life."

"That's enough Hallmark movies for you, dude. Let's go." Stevie patted my shoulder as he hopped up.

A slow passing car caught our attention. It stopped across the street, and a woman got out. She didn't turn until she reached the porch of the house.

"Mercedes?" I asked myself. I rushed to the front door of the house. My heart raced faster with each knock.

Mercedes opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi," I breathed. I was excited to see her, but shocked too. I accepted her invitation to come inside. "You're living here? This is your house?"

She nodded. "I thought this house was perfect for me. When I got settled in, I was going to invite the neighbors over for hot cocoa," she joked with a giggle. "How are you? How's your family?"

"Everyone's fine," I answered. I was too amazed by her beauty. I missed her. "They would love to see you again."

She turned to look at the room full of boxes. "This can wait. I want to see them too. Did you tell them about what we did last year?"

I shook my head. As we exited the house, I explained all the lies I told to keep the original a secret. When we reached the road, I mindlessly reached for her hand. I smiled when I noticed that she didn't pull away. "Mom and Dad, come meet the new neighbor!" I yelled through the house.

Mercedes smiled as she stopped at the entrance of the sitting room. She scanned the room. "This is exactly the same… but there was a mistletoe hanging here," she said as she pointed up.

Mom entered the room and cheered at the sight. She invited Mercedes to spend the day with us and was glued to her side. She whispered and giggled hours away. When it was late, she ordered me to walk her home.

"Goodnight," I said. "There's no family activity tomorrow. I can come by and help you unpack… if you want."

She nodded. "Thank you." She gave me a soft peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

After spending the whole day unpacking, we settled down to eat take out for dinner.

Mercedes laughed at my jokes. "You're still the same ol' Sam." She gathers our plates and took them to the kitchen.

She looked the same, but seemed a little different. I only got to see her like this a few days before she left me. She was, for lack of a better word, happy. She was happy, and wasn't fighting it.

"Is there a reason you bought the house across the street from my parents?" I asked. I was hoping to get my dream answer.

She leaned against the counter. "It was a steal, and I started a company in the city over," she explained.

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"You probably wanted me to say that I move here for you, right?" She asked. "I know I made a mistake by leaving you, and it was stupid that it took three months and a long talk with my brother to know it. I knew how you felt and left anyway. I can't apologize enough."

"No, you did what you felt you had to do," I shrugged.

"I grew a lot this year. I learned that running from your problems won't solve them. You're always in the back of my mind. I should have told you that I loved you… I still do. If you're interested, I want to try a relationship with you- I mean really try. I want to stop being scared of anything that gives me pleasure."

I hugged her close and whispered, "I missed you so much." I took her round face in my hands, tilting it up toward my own, and kissed her very deeply. My hands moved down her throat and over her shoulders.

Mercedes gave a muffled moan as she pulled me closer. "You- I want you now," she breathed with her lips only meters away from mine. She began to undress herself before I could.

I helped her strip of all her clothes. I licked my lips at the sight of her naked in front of me. I reached out to touch her bare skin just below her breasts and then gently and slowly moving upward. My fingertips slid over the swell of her breasts, gently inching nearer and nearer to her nipples. "So perfect," I mumbled, hypnotized. I cupped her, and her breast overflowed the palm of my hand.

She didn't resist my hungry kisses. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly in anticipation.

I wanted to make her feel as special as she made me feel our first night. "Up," I ordered, moving my hands behind her thighs. I lifted her onto the counter, and immediately, she wrapped her legs around me to keep me close. I freed myself, knowing what I was going to do. I kissed every inch of Mercedes' body until I was on my knees in front of her. I opened her thick thighs wider.

I teased her, making my way around your pussy, kissing and gently petting. I breathed deeply, taking in her intoxicating scent. I was overcome with a desire to please. I kissed outside her lips, licking along the edge. I savored my first taste; the sweet, slightly sharp, yet exotic flavor over my taste buds. I lean in and slide my tongue the full length of her pussy, then quickly again. Nibbling, kissing, licking and sucking; I worked to please Mercedes in every way. I continued as I looked up and locked eyes with her.

She threw her head back and shuttered when I dipped my tongue inside of her. She lets out ragged breaths. Moments later, she removed her hand from my hair and tapped my shoulder as to say "enough of that." When I was up, she held me close and licked at my bottom lip. She opened my pants and freed my dick.

I was so excited that I entered her with a single thrust causing Mercedes gasp. I held her as she adjusted. When the time was right, I began to sink into her, giving her deep, slow thrusts that let her feel every inch of my cock.

Her hands were running over my body. Her nails scratching my back and aiding me in finding the right rhythm. "Please, Sam, faster." Mercedes' back arched and her toes curled at the change. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me into her.

I made love to Mercedes there on the kitchen counter. My cock moving in and out, in and out, in and out of my hot pussy. I felt the muscles of her vagina pulsing around my cock, and knew she was close to climaxing. I wanted to feel her cum around my cock before I came myself. I scooted her closer to the edge of the counter to go deeper inside of her.

She buried her face into my neck, moaning into my ear as she felt her orgasm building inside her. Her body tightened. Her legs spasmed as she came. Her pussy gripped tight around my cock.

A familiar energy begin to surge through my body from my toes straight up my spine. I pushed into her as deep as I could and shot out a river of cum. I clenched her hips as the last drop shot inside her. I rested on her chest, panting heavily.

Mercedes and I spent the rest of the night christening her new house with our love. We went room to room. Our last stop was her bedroom.

I tightened around Mercedes, hugging her closer. "I wish we could stay like this forever," I whispered.

Mercedes hummed in agreement. She scooted back against my chest.

"But we can't." I pecked at the back of her shoulder before pulling away. I chucked when Mercedes rolled over and reached to stop me. "If I stay any longer, then neither of us will get any sleep." I got dressed and kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Stacy slammed my door open causing me to jump out of my sleep. "Sam, come to the living room." She left me to wake up the rest of the family.

"You are too old to get this excited for Christmas," I muttered. I lied down and tried to fall back asleep.

Stacy returned to my room. She took the pillow from the other side of the bed and hit me with it. "Now!" She stormed away, leaving me to drag myself out of bed.

"When you were kids, we at least got five hours of sleep on Christmas morning," Dad said as we gathered.

I leaned against the arm of the chair where Stevie sat. I wanted to complain about being woken so early, but didn't. I studied Stacy's red and swollen face.

My sister sat at the edge of the coffee table, facing our parents. She nervously tugged at the long sleeve of her pajamas. "I've been up all night thinking of how I was going to tell you. I don't like keeping things from you."

Mom reached out and softly padded Stacy's leg as encouragement.

"I've accepted it and built my life around it, but I could never say it. It was a single word that I couldn't say. It hurt me to. I knew if I had said it out loud, my whole world would change." Tears streamed from her eyes. "I will still be the baby you held at the hospital, and the same little girl you taught to ride a bike. I'm the very same one that lost her first tooth when Stevie pushed her too hard on the swing. I'm still the one that slowed Sam down mornings that he walked us to school because I wanted to jump in every rain puddle. I will be all that and everything I was a minute ago, but I'll be free."

"What are you trying to say, honey?"

She looked up at the ceiling and admitted up to the heavens, "I'm gay."

My mother pulled Stacy to sit between her and my father. "It's okay. It is okay," she comforted, petting her daughter's blonde hair. "There's nothing that you can't tell us. You have nothing to apologize for, nothing to be guilty for, and nothing to be ashamed of."

"Your friends will think it's wrong," she said through sniffles. "They'll think I'm wrong."

"This is who you are, right?" Dad turned Stacy to look at him. "You are good, and anyone that thinks differently is wrong. We'd love you no matter what… We love all of you," he said, looking out at me and Stevie

"Always have, always will," Mom added. "And you didn't have to make up a fake relationsh-"

Stacy shook her head. "Drew's my wife."

"Does she make you happy?"

"She does," Stacy admitted, wiping away her last tear. "She makes me so happy, Dad. She's strong and caring… She's everything you could want for me."

"Then it's okay.

I was proud of Stacy. I actually felt relieved knowing that she could be open. She was my sister, and I was going to support her regardless.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" Mom looked at me and Stevie.

Under our mom's watch, we felt like little kids again. "No," we said in unison. We lied.

* * *

Mercedes scanned the room with bright eyes. "I know this all started as a crazy scheme, but this was obviously the real plan."

I nodded in agreement. "You were meant for me." I took her hand and kissed it.

She lead me to the center of the room and asked for everyone's attention. "I had known Sam for years. He was right under my nose, but I had to come here to know that I loved him. Last year, Sam was about to propose, but I ran. I wasn't willing to let someone into my life just to lose them later. What I'm about to do doesn't mean we'll have a happily ever after, but you are worth taking a chance, Sam." Mercedes lowered to her knees. "I've never been happier than when I around you, and I want to stay that way for as long as possible. I know this is a little crazy because we've only been back together for a few days, so I'll give you time. If you still feel the same about me a year from now, will you marry me next Christmas?"

"No."

"No?" Everyone erupted.

"No, no, I mean- Mercedes," I called, helping her up. "Mercedes Jones, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible… Mom, how fast can you help plan a wedding?"

My mother quickly answered, "New Year's!"

I never looked away from Mercedes. "What are you doing for New Year's Day?"

Mercedes smiled at me and nodded. "I'm getting married."

I kissed her like the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with- like the future Mrs. Evans.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought of these two chapters. This chap was more like how it would have been if it was a full fic; Stacy and Stevie would have been important too. I read this twenty times to be sure that this was nice.**


	9. Quinn-Mercedes-Puck

Quinn and Puck open their relationship for one night only.

* * *

When Puck and I agreed to give each other a hall pass, we set plenty of rules. There was only one hall pass. We were not supposed to get attached to the other person, and our relationship wouldn't change. We had to share a person; I experimented in college and was fine with it being a woman. We wanted to choose a mutual friend so we were both comfortable.

Puck complemented Mercedes. He praised her beauty, her smarts, her talent. He meant it, but he was over doing it.

She nodded at Puck. "I know I'm all of that, but that doesn't answer my question." She repeated, "Why me? Why not Santana or Rachel… or Sam?"

There was a mutual respect between the three of us. She would follow our rules. She would not change her feelings towards us.

"Should we start?" Mercedes rested her hand on Puck's cheek and slowly pulled him forward. Their lips were only centimeters apart when she whispered, "Quinn's first." She stepped back with a smile.

I took her hand and led her to the bedroom. I leaned forward and longingly kissed her. I smiled to hear Mercedes sigh when I pulled away. I wanted to know that she enjoyed it.

She pushed my blonde hair away from my face and returned for a kiss. Her lips felt so soft and warm, yet powerful. She kissed me lightly at first, then more passionately. She might not have known everything about sex, but she knew how to kiss.

I crawled forward pushing her on her back. My hands wanders into her pants and began to massage the crotch of her panties. I could only fantasize about tasting her because Puck called dibs on the first taste, but I knew other ways for us to enjoy each other. I stripped us down to our panties and bras. I spread Mercedes legs and positioned myself between them.

Mercedes moaned as our covered vulvas rubbed. She arched her body to roll her hips in the opposite direction of me.

Puck couldn't resist his urge to fund us. He leaned in the doorway of our bedroom, watching. He gave me a lustful smile when I noticed him.

Being watched wasn't a part of our agreement, but if Mercedes was okay, I was too. "Oh, Mercedes!" I humped my hips faster, giving Puck a show. "That's it. Just like that."

Mercedes and I climaxed at the same time. We both cried out in pleasure.

Mercedes huffed as the fire continued to burn in her. She smiled at me. On her high, she suggested a second round. She quickly pecked my lips, then she lied back and allowed me to reposition.

Puck squeezed his crotch with his eyes locked on us. Minutes later, he removed his clothes and joined. He stood on the bed, so his dick was at the appropriate level.

My lips parted around him. I struggled to trib Mercedes and blow Puck at the same time. I could only manage by going slow. I didn't notice, but at one point, I had stopped moving against Mercedes.

She looked up at Puck and I. "Can I..." She didn't have to ask us for permission, but it was very cute. She crawled from under me and kneeled.

Puck's body tensed when Mercedes kissed at the skin I left exposed. He rested his hand on my shoulder, silently asking for me to pull back and let the other girl take the lead. As Mercedes bobbed her head up and down and rubbed at what she couldn't cover, he threw his head back and groaned deeply. "You're fucking amazing," he complimented, pulling out of Mercedes' mouth.

Mercedes wiped the saliva from her chin and lips.

He dropped in front of Mercedes and hungrily attacked her lips. He continued to smother her with kisses as he straightened her legs and rested her head on a pillow. He smiled, feeling her panties soaked with her juices. He removed them and placed his hands on Mercedes' thick thighs, slowly moving up, up. He pressed softly and massaged her clit between his fingers. He lowered down her body until his mouth hovered over her clit. He breathed heavily, torturing Mercedes with his warm breath.

Mercedes' eyes closed, and she whimpered. She begged for him to follow through, to give her what she needed.

Puck leaned in close and pushing his tongue between her lips to brush her clit.

I smiled watching her squirm. "How does that feel?" I asked, brushing her hair with my hand.

Her breaths came from deep within. "It's- it's," she stuttered. She threw her leg over Pucks shoulder as a bolt shot threw her lower body. "It's… Oh my God."

Puck chuckled, vibrating against her entrance.

Her chest rose and fell as she huffed in pleasure. As she continued to twist, her bra straps slid down her shoulders.

I lightly tugged at her bra to expose her large breast. I could feel her hard nipple against my palm. I slowly leaned in, took her nipple into my mouth, and gently sucked.

Her skin was soft and her breasts were firm. Her breasts were worth obsessing over. The way they bounced was beautiful.

She ran her hand through my hair. She grinded onto Pucks face, feeling her climax approaching. She pulled us closer as she orgasmed.

We leave Mercedes in her post-orgasm haze. I slid a condom on Puck; he was hard and tense. We asked Mercedes if she wanted to go any further.

She sat up, leaning closer to Puck. She nodded and began to nip from his lips to his shoulder. "I want it. I'm sure. I'm serious," she answered. She was willing and ready. She closed her eyes and exhaled as Puck slid himself slowly into her. She relaxed on her back as he began to thrust.

I put my hands back on Mercedes' breasts as they bounced. I kissed her, and she kissed me back, forcing her tongue deep into my mouth. I reached down to massage her clit while Puck pushed harder.

Mercedes held her breath as she and Puck came. She trembled, continuing to ride her climax.

I pulled her close to my chest. I smiled, sure that that night would forever be with me.


	10. Mercedes & Rachel

Rachel and Mercedes are put in Saturday detention and told to apologize.

* * *

"It's Saturday morning. Why am I here?" Mercedes asked as she and her choir director stopped outside the door.

"I teach you girls that you should to the right thing."

"So stealing another team's song was the right thing?"

Ms. Hitchens explained, "In the end, I did what was right and I accepted the consequences. You have to do the same for what you put online." She could see that her student wanted to argue, but she wasn't going to listen. "Mercedes, it was you. Go," she ordered pointing.

Mercedes peeked into the classroom to find Mr. Schue and I waiting. "Hell no! I'm not staying here." She had another argument with her director before giving in and joining us in the room.

Weeks ago, I was online and I found a long post attacking New Direction. As co-captain, I had to defend my team. I battled with an anonymous person until she disappeared two days before Sectionals. The morning of the competition, the post was taken down. I was willing to let it go and let our win speak for itself, but Mr. Schue found out what I had done.

For our punishment we had to serve Saturday detention together. In the hours that we were alone, we were supposed to write an essay on cyberbullying. When the adults returned they had expected us to show that we had talked through out issues and apologize.

I tried to write my essay but was constantly distracted by the girl scribbling on the board. "Maybe you should start on-"

"They are not serious about that paper," Mercedes interrupted. "I'm the one being punished. Ms. H is punishing me by locking me in this room with a square. If we're going to get along for the next few hours, you have to loosen up."

I studied my bully. From the messages, I had built her to be more intimidating. "Why do you attend Jane Addams Academy?"

She had a bad attitude, but she didn't seem like a delinquent.

"I was with the wrong crowd. I had the option of going to Jane Addams or juvie." She turned back to the board and mumbled to herself, "I should have chosen juvie."

"Why did you insult my team?"

"Jane Addams has zero tolerance for bullying, so I made the post to get a few of the girls kicked out of the glee club. When they didn't have enough members to qualify for sectionals, They would ask me to rejoin, and I'd negotiate for a solo. If you hadn't gotten involved, my plan would have worked. I got caught up in our fight that I forgot to stay in character. Ms. H knew it was me because I used correct spelling and _big words_ ," she explained making air quotes. Mercedes walked forward and leaned over my desk. "At Jane Addams, apologizing is a little more than just saying sorry." She bit her full lips.

I noticed her seductive attitude. "No, I'm not like you. I'm not gay," I admitted, trying to sound polite.

She argued, "I'm not either." She rested her hand on mine. "Like I said, you should loosen up." Mercedes leaned forward and rested her lips against mine only for a few seconds.

I wasn't thinking logically when I returned for a second kiss.

Mercedes pulled away with a wide smile. "Do you want me to show you how we apologize?" After getting permission, she ordered me to move my seat away from the desk. She lifted my skirt and removed my panties. She kneeled in front of me.

I sat back as she massaged my opened thighs. A faint huff escaped me when Mercedes places a soft peck on my vaginal lips. I nearly hopped out of my skin when she flicked her tongue across my clit.

She giggled at my reaction. She moved my legs further apart for better access. She made circles with her tongue. Minutes later, her tongue was replaced with her thumb. "Doesn't that feel good?" she asked, looking up at me.

I was tightly gripping at the side of my chair. The feelings I had was sensational. I wondered how many apologies has she given before, but my mind was wiped, feeling Mercedes's finger teasing my entrance.

"Your pussy is so pretty," Mercedes complimented, easing her finger into me. She lowered her head back down and sucked my clit. She slowly slid her curved fingers in and out of my clenched vagina.

My orgasm felt like a dam breaking and freeing a giant wave of pleasure. My body shivered. When it was over, I felt a calm wash over me.

Mercedes removed her fingers. She put her fingers in her mouth to clean them. She smirked at me. "So I'm forgiven?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading & thanks to myhiggins25 for her opposing schools suggestion.**

 **Very soon, I will be back to uploading regularly. I have Kurt, Finchel, Artie, and more. I want to do a few thrillers, so if you have anyone to suggest for a physio knife waving story, please let me know.**


	11. S: Mercedes & Kurt

Related to Ch 4- Vampire, Kurt make makes a small sacrifice for his family.

* * *

"I can't keep doing this. People are starting to notice," Blaine argued. "What am I supposed to say if I get caught. Yes, I'm taking theses bags of blood to feed my boyfriend and his vampire family."

I shushed him before checking that no bystanders heard us. I took his hands in mine, waiting for him to calm down. "I know this is hard, but just one more time, please. I have a lot of people depending on me."

When Sam failed to bring home a human, banking is the second option. Blaine was the only worker at the bloodbank that I trusted. I'd get enough to feed my family and have a few bags left for our next hunger. I knew banking was my most reliable source, but I didn't think of how far Blaine stuck his neck out to get it.

Blaine exhaled and fell back against the alley door. "Okay," he answered, earning a kiss. "I'm closing tonight. Just wait for me to call."

I thanked and kissed my boyfriend goodbye. I waited for him at a bar two blocks away from the bank. I sat at the end of the bar, occupying myself with my phone.

The bartender approached me after noticing that I had been nursing the same drink for twenty minutes. "Most people would have downed four of those by now." She leaned over the counter and scanned my face. "You've never been in here, but I've seen you before." It took her a moment, but when she remembered, she smiled. "You're Sam's friend. You're in his Blood Brat Pack."

I wasn't amused by her joke. "I haven't met you before."

"I'm Mercedes," she introduced. "Maybe you'd recognize me if I was on my back… Near the point of death from draining."

I didn't want to let her know that I remembered her, in case she took out her feeling for Sam on me. "No, I'm sure I'd remember something like that."

"Fine, pretend like you don't. I can read everything about you." She took out a new a glass then a small folding knife. "I know what you really want, but you have to be willing to bargain for it."

My urge to feed grew.

"I will give you what you need for your pack, and then we-" She paused for the right words. "We have an interesting night." She cut the palm of her hand and rested it over the glass. Her blood quickly streamed out, and when the glass was full, it stopped like a faucet was turned. She lifted her hand to show the vanished opening.

No one noticed what was happening in our corner. The few customers in the bar was distracted by the TV.

I reached for the glass as she slid it forward. "Okay, it's a deal." I told myself that I was willing to do anything for my family, but I was very nervous.

* * *

I climbed to the door of the white house and found it ajar. When I knocked, it opened wider. I crept inside. I called her name three times before Mercedes appeared from another room.

"I know that the folklore about vampires being invited into a home wasn't true, but it's still polite to ask." She smiled and waved me off before I could speak. She was joking. With a flick of her wrist, the door closed behind me. "Upstairs," she simply said.

I always brushed Sam's story of Mercedes off as one of his antics, but I was proven wrong when I saw things for myself. I was shocked by the red room. My eyes grew as I studied her torture gadgets.

"Are you going to back out?" she asked, earning a head shake. She ordered me to strip down to my underwear and lie on the bed. Caressing my skin, Mercedes complemented, "You skin is flawless, not a mark on it." She had the perfect canvas. She placed a blindfold over my eyes. She tied down my hands and feet.

I didn't like having so many of my senses disabled, but I chose to tolerate it. I shivered as I felt several cold strings glide over my torso. "What is that?" I saw nothing on her wall that would put me in the mind of her tool.

"It's a flogger." She continued to move the tails over me. She promised, "If this becomes too much, say mercy. It will all end." She moved at a slow, controlled speed, like she had all the time in the world. Mercedes was in control.

I was warned, but was still startled by the strike. As soon as contact was made, I jerked. I took in a deep breath to refill my lungs. My muscles released the tension they were holding from the assault.

The second strike was easier and it got better with each. The flogger came down with a steady rhythm of swings, making a whooshing sound as it cut through the air and a slap when it hit me. Each hit landing in a different spot. The bite of the flogger on my sensitive skin stung then faded into a pleasurable burn. Again and again, blows rained across my reddening body.

I silently wished that a lower body part of mine reacted differently. My blood flowed to fill my penis. My erection pressed very tightly against my underwear, begging to be released.

Mercedes placed her flogger to the side when she was done with it. Her fingers raked over my hot skin then down to my lump. "I could handle this for you. A submissive should be satisfied too." After getting approval, she squeezed my sensitive member. She repositioned and pulled my underwear to my thighs.

I visioned Mercedes behind my blindfold; her image was burned into my mind. I could see her brown eyes hungrily looking up at me. As I felt her breath, I imagined her full, red lips parting to accept me into her warm mouth. I saw her tongue resting under the head of my penis.

She first licked slow lines on the underside. Returning to the tip, she swirled her tongue around and around. Her tongue continued to move while she lowered on my cock. Her hands stroked and caressed. She began to bob her head slowly, leaving my cock wet with saliva. As she picked up speed and took in more, the room filled with a sopping sound.

I held my breath as an attempt to slow the buildup of pressure. Moans commonly escape me.

She released me from her mouth with a plop. She used her hand as a replacement for her mouth, moving at the same speed. "I want you to cum. Cum for me."

I thrusted my hips up, and her grip grew tighter. I came shortly after her order. My body lie tense. I felt the white liquid drip on my skin as it ran over Mercedes' hand.

Mercedes left me to clean and prep. She cleaned us both of my fluid. She took her time to apply her lipstick. She freed me and dropped my clothes in my lap.

After dressing, I admitted, "That didn't hurt as much as I expected."

She giggled and moved her black hair behind her shoulder. She compared me to a kitten. "You're too adorable. Now that your debt has been paid..." She held out a small vial of her blood. "This should last until you can work things out with your boyfriend." She showed me to the door and smiled as we said our goodbyes.

I was able to feed my family from the two ounces for three months. When I ran I out, I couldn't ask Blaine for help. I had to find Mercedes. I returned to the bar. I was told that no one with her name or description worked there.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. The next few chapter ties back to chapter 4. I'll call it my Supernatural series. Please let me know what you think.**


	12. S: Mercedes & Tina

Supernatural series- Tina plots against the notorious Mercedes.

* * *

"You're late," Mercedes huffed. She leaned against the frame, blocking me access. "You might have lasted the longest, but don't get comfortable."

I knew she wasn't as mad as she led on, so why apologize? I took her hand and followed her to the red room. I stripped down before Mercedes asked of me; that made her very happy. When Mercedes left to fetch her cuffs, I stared at the book on her shelf.

Mercedes was a Siren that lured vampires to her. She'd trade her blood for what her victims thought was just a sexual favor. She took their souls without them knowing it. She fed off them for power, youth, and beauty. She needed to be stopped.

I'm a human, so I had no need for her blood. I sacrificed myself before she could get to my boyfriend. For the past four months, I had been with Mercedes. I needed her spellbook, but I never had the opportunity to take it.

She hooked her finger under my chin and pulled my attention to her. "Tina, I have to punish you." She followed the outline of my round face with her thumb. "But I like you, so no paddle… this time." She put on my cuffs and moved me to the suspended bar. With me tied, she held up a wand vibrator. "I've been wanting to use this on you for a while now. You'll love it." She held the ball end against my clit and turned it on without warning.

I loudly gasped. I felt the vibrations and sweet sensations flowing through my body like my blood. I had never felt anything more powerful and intense. I wasn't holding up well. It only took seconds before my heavy breathing had turned into moans. I was approach orgasm quickly. I stretched the chains, fighting my pleasure.

Mercedes was charged by my vulnerability. "Are you going to cum," she asked. Receiving a nod, she ordered, "Tell me. Tell me how bad you want to cum."

"Yes, yes!" I cry. "I'm about to cum."

Everything stopped.

She switching tool off. She smirked, watching me slowly calm from my high. She didn't say a word to me as she put her wand down and began to meddle with the cuffs.

I took slow breaths as the only available form of comfort. My hands fell to my side when they were freed. Following our usual routine, I knew our relationship was moving to the bed. I took a step forward, and my legs turned to noodles under me. I fell at Mercedes' feet.

"I like you down there. I want to see you crawl." She took her riding crop and sat at the end of the bed. She plucked the three buttons of her jacket loose before leaning back on her arms. She watched me approaching her on my hands and knees. She ordered me to lie on my back, and I followed.

The cold head of the crop waved over the exposed skin of my chest. It dragged down my torso then my thighs and back. It lifted and softly patted the side of my breast. It made another slow trip down and settled on my crotch. The crop rubbed and rotated between little love-taps.

I rolled with stimulation against my clit. My head was thrown back, and my eyes were closed.

She abandoned her tool to the side. Mercedes's tongue ran across my bottom lip, but before I could respond, she moved. She kissed along my neck. Her hand squeezed my breasts before pulling down the cup of my bra. She licked along my skin until she reached my breasts. She opened her mouth and breathed in my nipple. She licked and sucked hard while her hands trailed down the sides of my body.

I huffed, feeling her hand stop over my crotch. My panties didn't distort the pleasure I felt as she massaged my clit through the layer. My body moved like a wave. When she returned and demanded a kiss, I didn't hesitate.

She pulled my panties to the side, and two of her fingers entered me. With her kiss, she smothered my moan. She had studied my body over the months, so she easily found that spot she knew would relieve me. Her fingers poked.

I pulled from the kiss. "Mercedes," I huffed. I moan from my gut as waves of aching heat roll over me. I felt her fingers twisting around inside of my tight and wet depths.

She knew how to excite me to the brink of orgasm but stop just before I came. "Tina," Mercedes sung, "are you enjoying your punishment?"

How much could I enjoy it? I couldn't let her know, but I was loving it. "I can do this all day," I huffed.

She pulled away. "Good to know." She rolled me onto my back and positioned me on my knees. After nudging my head to the mattress, her fingers dragged over my back to my bottom that poked high in the air. She pulled my panties down my legs and admired my swollen labia. "It's beautiful. It's wet and puffy."

I felt her breath against me, and it was like the whole world disappeared. I felt the tip of her tongue touch me and I surrendered to her. I erupted with moans. I buried my face in the bed.

Her fingers caressing my bottom as her tongue explored my most private area. She showed no mercy. She made circles around my clit , followed the trail to my anus, made more circles, and moved back.

My moans soon became louder as I felt myself at the edge. I needed the punishment to end. "Please, please, please," I couldn't stop begging. My body ached. "Please Mercedes, I need it."

She continued. She gave me hope that I could climax, but it wasn't meant to be.

Our action was interrupted by the blaring of an alarm.

Mercedes quickly stood. She grumbled as she stormed towards the door. "Santana, enough with the fires!"

I jumped as the door slammed. I was alone and finally had my opportunity to take her book. I rushed to get dressed and then snatched the book. I stupidly thought that I wouldn't have ran into Mercedes as I tried to leave: it was a big house. "Missions complete," I told myself.

Mercedes had quickly calmed her witch friend and put out her fires.

I met Mercedes in the middle of the staircase. I turned hiding the book between the wall and my back. When she stopped in front of me, I took in a deep breath and held it. I grew more uncomfortable as she looked at me; she looked at me as if she was listening to my heart hammering in my chest.

After a long silence, she announced, "If you want to go, the door is there." She took her stolen property from me. "This is mine…And I thought you were too." Mercedes left me, free to continue seducing creatures to her.


	13. S: Mercedes & Matt

Supernatural series- Expecting a wild hookup, three ghost hunters bring home a woman. They never expected how much trouble she would be.

* * *

We cheered and raised our glasses. "Another great hunt."

Mike, Puck, and I were ghost weren't hunting ghost for the proof of their existence. We put the spirits to rest and gave peace to the people that were once terrorized. The three of us traveled the country for our work, but Lima was home.

I talked to my friends, but they only held my attention for a while. I scanned the people in the club. My sight locked on a woman at the entrance and followed her to the bar. I observed her suit. I thought she was a normal businesswoman coming for a drink after a long day at the office.

Why do I like women like her? They're motivated and respected. They know what they want, say it, and get it. They can come across as stone cold, but they're easy to melt.

"Hey," I greeted, taking a seat beside her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman smiled as she studied my looks. "I'm sure you can do more than just that," she said under the music. After we introduced ourselves, Mercedes offered, "Matt, you can buy me a drink, and we can spend hours lying to each other… or we could skip to what you really want."

"What do you think I want?"

She slid her hand across the counter until the fingertip of our longest finger met. "A good time," she answered. "That's what I want."

Like I said before, they know what they want.

Even with her back turned, she knew which group I came from. "It could be better if your friends were included."

I laughed, "You don't think I'm enough?"

She shook her head in disagreement. Her hand found my cheek, and her thumb brushed over my scruff. "You're perfect," she admitted, "but the more the merrier."

* * *

We've had many women approach us. Puck and I rarely turned them away, but Mike was usually picky. While Puck and I were away, hooked up for the night, Mike was at the hotel reading and preparing for our next job. I wasn't surprised that he backed out of Mercedes' wild plan after we got her home.

Mike stepped away from the group. "This doesn't feel right," he announced. He couldn't point it out at that moment.

"Oh," Mercedes pouted. She pushed me and Puck backwards so she could focus on Mike. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she admitted, "I can't force you to do something you're not comfortable with." She wanted to be with all of us, but settled to be with us individually.

I pulled the woman to me and ordered the others to beat it. Why shouldn't I be with her first? I was the one that approached her at the club.

When we were alone, she kissed me. Her full lips pressed against mine as we held each other close. She began to riffle my clothes when she was ready to move things along.

I removed my shirt. As I undid the first button of her jacket, I had an idea. "Strip for me." I laughed when she raised her eyebrows. "Your suit was the first thing I noticed. I want to see you take it off… Slowly." I leave her to ponder my request. I settled on the couch and got ready for a show.

She tossed her hair back before beginning. She smoothly slid her hands from her shoulders to her buttons. Her jacket was the first to go as she let it fall from her. Her eyes burned through me while she worked on her blouse. She turned to hide her chest. Inch by inch, she revealed more of her chocolate skin. She was the sexiest thing in the living room, and she was front and center.

I was hypnotized by her hips that swayed to a song in her head. A groan escaped me when she finally turned around. There was no way to hide my smirk.

Mercedes slowly leaned forward, displaying her cleavage. In no hurry, she removed her stilettos and kicked them to the side. Next was her pants. She had created two piles of clothes: one on the chair and another on the rug in front of the old fireplace. Out of her black suit, she was left in her purple lingerie set- the color of royalty.

I tried to hold eye contact, but kept getting distracted by her hands that traveled over her smooth skin. I followed them until they disappeared behind her back. I was silent as she unhooked her bra with ease. My mouth watered as Mercedes lowered the bra and freed her ripe breasts. I didn't spend a lot of time focused on her chest before her fingers moved south.

She hooked the elastic of her panties with her index finger. Her hips swayed away from her hold, teasing more skin. For her finale, she turned and shimmied out of her panties. She bent forward to pick them up and gave me a great view of her round bottom.

My eyes feasted on her body as she spun. I scrambled to my feet. I loosened my pants by dropping them and my underwear; Mercedes shouldn't be the only one free.

She urged me back on the couch. She straddled my lap and announced, "I did what you wanted, but I give the orders now." Her lips hovered over mine. "Do you understand, Matt?"

I loved hearing her say my name. I nodded. When told to, I led my hard member into Mercedes. I moaned as my dick was encased by her heat. I lean in, wanting to meet her lips, but she moved away.

"Don't kiss me. Don't touch." She moved my hands from her hips. She wanted to dictate my every move. "Just feel yourself inside of me." She felt amazing with her walls around my dick. She was still in my lap, but I wanted more from her.

I felt every second pass. I wondered what would she do if I went against her. As bad as it would have been if she left, I wanted to touch her body. I calmly rested my hands above her knees. I thought I was being sly, but she noticed.

She still felt no hurry. She took my left hand. "Now, you can touch me here." She moved my hand to her chest; I never felt anything more soft. She took my other hand and brought one of my fingers into her mouth.

I felt her tongue twirling around the tip. All the tension in my body melted. I felt incredibly soothed. I calmly watched as she licked and sucked my finger. When she finally removed my finger, slick with saliva, I missed the warmth. My eyes again followed her hands as she dragged my wet finger over her body. When she stopped over her breast and molded my hand to cup it, I fought my urge to give them a squeeze. I don't know why, but I wanted her permission to do anything else.

She pecked my lips and complimented my patience. Mercedes placed light kisses along my jaw and neck. "You're a man." she said, sounding almost as an insult. She guided my hands to her hips before explaining what she meant. She spoke softly into my ear

A man wouldn't mind her teasing. He'd wait, dreaming of what was to come. He takes orders and follow with perfection.

If he isn't a man, then he's a beast. A beast hungry for a body. He doesn't wait. He doesn't respect anyone else. A beast uses a person without a second of regret. His goal is to please himself.

"Look at me," Mercedes ordered, our lust blown eyes meeting. "I see it in you. I want you to be a beast… Now."

I quickly switched from the man that was waiting to receive to the beast that was ready to take. I threw her out of my lap and onto her back. I pinned her to the couch and demanded a kiss- a proper kiss. I licked, sucked, and bit her lip, and my hands roamed, pinched, and scratched at her body. Greedy, I thrust into her with force. I moved my hips until I was deep inside of her warmth. I was too sex-crazed to know of everything I did- maybe I didn't care. I wasn't aware of how hard I was pounding into her or how tight I was holding her throat, but it didn't stop her from begging for more.

Her legs and arms wrapped around my body, bringing me closer. She praised and bragged between moans. "You feel incredible, Matt. I love having you inside me." She was no longer able to control her arousal. Her nails dug into my back until they broke skin. "Please keep going. Don't stop," she demand; I had no plans to.

My senses were overwhelmed by her. I see her beautiful face. I feel her soft body. I smell her fading perfume. I taste her sweet skin. I hear her breathy moans… over all the noise Mike and Puck created as they rushed in.

Puck shoved us apart. He pulled Mercedes from under me and dragged her to the other side of the room. He dropped her in front of the fireplace.

"Ouch! That's too rough." she yelled from the floor. She looked up, panting. "No need to be jealous. I promised you all a good time."

I stood and reached for my pants. "What is it?" I asked, irritated.

Mike dropped a stack of books on the table. He finally knew why he wasn't comfortable around Mercedes. "She's not human."

"No, I'm a unicorn," she sarcastically argues as she stood. "What's so wrong about a woman that likes sex? I should be offended." She began to redress with what was in front of her. In her underwear and her jacket, Mercedes would have seemed sexy, but there was a bigger picture.

Puck nodded. He even offered an apology. "You're free to go." He kicked back an end of the rug that the woman stood on.

Puck believed that the supernatural world was more than just spirits. For a long time, he was the only one. He always planned and thought of what he'd do if he ran into a werewolf, a vampire, or an alien. He hid dozens of traps around the house, and Mercedes was stuck in one.

She growled. She was angry, but refused to believe that she was defeated. "It's just a drawing," she reminded herself in a hushed tone. "Just have to wait it out."

I pointed to the circle around her and asked Puck, "What creatures does it catch?"

He slowly exhaled, ashamed to admit the truth. "I didn't- I didn't read what it was used for." He noticed our annoyed looks. "When I drew this one, I was on day three with no sleep."

"I know you're not the brain of the team," Mercedes scoffed. "Maybe when you're that pretty, you don't need one."

He chose to ignore her comments. "She's not going anywhere, so let's just find it." He snatched a book and began to search. He put in the work for two hours, and then he went to his bedroom. He returned with a duffle bag full of our hunting equipment. "Let's just get rid of it," he proposed.

Seated on the floor, she watched him take out a bag of salt and a lighter. She laughed and announced, "That would never work."

Mike looked up from his book of creatures. "Could she be a succubus?"

"HELL NO! Don't dare compare me to one of those filthy things." She fell onto her back, tired of her wait. She studied the ceiling. After finding a symbol that she knew, she pointed and said, "That will catch a banshee. I'm not one of those either." She began to groan about how the creature was a pain to her.

After hours of looking through the pages of symbols, I found something that was useful. I matched the drawing in the book to Pucks. I knew what she was, but I didn't get the chance to let my findings be known.

The front door slammed open, and in walked three women. They were who Mercedes was waiting for: witches sensing that their leader was in danger. Witches were only gifted one ability each, but they proved that as a team, they could be unbeatable.

The first to take action was a blonde. She raised her pale fingers high into the air. She ordered us, "Stay." She left us frozen in place.

A Latina moved past us. She reached Mercedes and squatted in front of the circle. Her hand rested on the ground, and then the white paint erupted into flames. She watched as it burned through Puck's trap. With a snap of her finger, the fire was swept away, leaving nothing but ashes.

A little brunette rushed to Mercedes, checking that she wasn't harmed by us. She praised the group for getting there in time. "I didn't know if I was sensing danger or smelling headmistress's perfume."

"A lot of bad vibes here." The Latina spoke lowly, not wanting us to know that we had an advantage. "It was almost undetectable."

I wanted to stop them. I wanted to speak up. I tried to fight the force that held me. I was struck with panic when the blonde's blue eyes locked with mine. I was still paralyzed, but could feel her rummaging through my head. I knew Mercedes' secret, and she was ready to take it from me.

Mercedes stopped her. "It's fine. I don't like being forgotten." She pointed the girls to the door, but she couldn't leave without gloating. As she followed behind the group, she turned to us. She wanted to leave us with a memorable and haunting image. She wickedly smiled as her once brown eyes began to cloud over with white. Mercedes was a demon and she was flaunting it in our faces. She walked away, knowing that she'd never be caught by us.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I have two more chapters in this series, and then I'll return to my normal one shots.**


	14. S: Mercedes & Artie

Supernatural series- Artie was offered everything he hoped for after striking a bargain with Mercedes.

* * *

I met her on the corner of Murphy and Singer. Our first encounter was short. She didn't tell me about herself, but she did tell me what I wanted to hear. I left to think about what was said, and a week later, I was supposed to find her.

Mercedes sat on the sofa and watched as I rolled closer. "Have you made your decision?"

I was offered the chance to walk and be human again. I had the opportunity to fulfill my dream and correct one of my mistakes. I was disappointed with myself after I accepted the bite, believing that I would no longer be paralyzed. Would I feel the same regret after my deal with Mercedes?

She sensed my emotions. "I will give you everything your heart desires. All you're giving is your soul. I'm not putting a limit on your life. I'm not dictating what you can do with your abilities," she reminded.

"I don't know." I hung my head and whispered, "I wish I had more time to think."

She pushed my glasses higher on my nose as she waited for an answer. "You're the only one that can make the decision." Her hand dropped to my lap, and I jumped when she squeezed my leg: I felt it. "You can test drive those new legs while you're here."

I was stunned when I stood on my own two feet. I stumbled at first, but I was walking. Unsupervised, I strolled around the white house- long halls, three floors, step after step. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings until I returned to the second level for the hundredth time.

The black painted door was cracked open, leaving enough space so I could see to the other side. It was a red room. There wasn't much furniture, but there was a bed, a chair, and tables covered in the same kind of kinky tools that hung on the wall. It was a dungeon.

For some twisted reason, I wanted to know more. I didn't look away until I was caught.

"What do you think?" Mercedes asked, reaching the top of the stairs. The heel of her pumps clicked against the wood as she approached me.

I quickly turned. "What?" The last thing I wanted was to seem like I was intruding.

"The deal." Before receiving her answer, she noticed the door. She closed it and blocked me from it. "Do you open this?" Her question was too short for me to know what she was feeling.

"No, it was open." I was asked what did I see. Under her stare, I couldn't lie. "Everything," I breathed. I wondered if it was her room. I got a nod. I asked if I could go in, and then I promised that I would understand if she said no.

Mercedes opened the door and closed it behind us. Watching me explore the room, she asked, "Have you ever used one of these?"

I laughed at the idea. I lifting one of the riding crops, I admitted, "This might be too advanced. Tina would never."

Mercedes repeated my girlfriend's name with a chuckle. "That's a beautiful name, and I'm sure she's a beautiful woman." She stepped forward, leaving little space between us. Her thumb massaged circles into my forearm. She looked at me with brown eyes and a lusty smile. "I can teach you how-"

I declined. I didn't want to be spanked. I wasn't that curious.

She laughed. "I don't have to whip you. I wanted to teach you how to please a woman like Tina. Can I do that?"

I was slow to answer, but I agreed. I followed her orders and stripped.

"A lot of women like to be taken care of... having someone submit to them." She presented a leather collar and wrapped it around my neck. After buckling it, she softly tugged at the chain leash as she wrapped it around her hand. She studied my full height. "You serve me. Show me that you understand."

As I lowered, I watched her smile grow. I was still as she removed my glasses and messed my hair. I was slowly being broken down. I saw her in a golden light, and sinful thoughts crept into my mind. In that moment, kneeling for her, I wanted to please only her.

As if she could read my mind, she directed, "Yes, you can touch me." She stopped me before I could follow through. "What should you say?"

I didn't waste much time to gather the answer. "Thank you." I reached out and rested my hand on her wide hips. I always loved a woman with curves, but Mercedes was shaped like God carved every detail by hand. I undid the buttons of her coat. I traced the pattern of her lace bustier until it disappeared behind her waistband. I was granted permission to continue. I removed her pants, leaving them around her feet. My eyes feasted on her skin, brown and rich. My fingers trailed her thighs before hooking under her panities.

She was silent as I undressed her lower body. She stepped out of her clothes without stumbling or losing her shoes. She wanted to know how far I was willing to go. What was she going to educate me with?

I took off her left shoe then pushed it to the side with the rest of her clothes. After doing the same to her other shoe, I continued to hold her, my hands wrapped around her foot. I looked up at her as I slowly moved her towards me. I finally got a response from Mercedes when I rested her big toe against my lip.

She took in a deep breath and held it with anticipation. Her red painted toes flexed, curling and undoing, as my mouth covered two of them. She felt my tongue sliding over her skin. She moaned from the heat and wetness covering her toes.

I knew exactly what she needed. I sucked, licked, and moved slowly. I wanted to make Mercedes appreciate every second.

I moved along the top of her foot to her ankle. Ignoring the little tugs at my neck, I continue up her leg with a trail of light kisses. My fingers raked along the neglected thigh. I stopped and waited for Mercedes approval.

She braced herself by leaning back into the table. "Yes," she hissed. She sighed when tongue reached out and pressed against her clit. Her body shivered as I cradled her button. She relaxed, letting the chain to my collar fall to the floor.

My tongue flicked over her clit, circling it over and over again. I licked Mercedes, moving quicker and press down harder. I closed my mouth and swallowed the juices collected onto my tongue.

She was dripping. "I'm so close!" Mercedes said. Her whole body was squirming as the orgasm neared. Mercedes' moans continued to grow louder as I continued licking and sucking her clit. Her orgasm took her breath away. She gasped for air as pleasure rolled through her body like lightning.

I looked from between her legs to admire her glow. My erection fully taking up the front of my underpants. Being told to stand, I rose, placing a kiss every inch on my way up. My pecks were focused on the side of her neck and the top of her breasts that overflowed her cover.

Mercedes began to giggle as her orgasm calmed. "I guess was wrong. There's nothing I could teach you about that. I almost want to thank you." She picked up the leash and moved away from me. She ran her hand down my skinny body; I should have asked for abs. "I don't want to upset your girlfriend," she admitted, "but I bet you'd feel amazing inside of me."

I thought about Tina, but after I while, I decided to follow my desire for Mercedes. I pulled my underwear down and freed my hard penis. I held her thigh as her leg wrapped around me. I entered her slowly until her hungry vagina swallowed me whole. I pulled her closer as I started to sex her steadily, my cock sliding in and out. I put my head down and kissed and licked at her neck as I sped up.

Mercedes' body reacted greatly. Mercedes tore her jacket from her body, feeling that the heat was too much. Her walls gripping my cock and contouring to every thrust. The pleasure on her face was undeniable. Shortly after, her moans turned into high-pitched squeals of orgasmic pleasure. Her body trembled, but I continued.

I was lost to the pleasure. I raised my head moaning and gasping for air. My pulse was hammering in my ears. My cock twitched in passion.

Mercedes knew what was ahead. She pulled me close and ordered in a soft breath, "Cum inside me." She didn't have to wait long.

With her name on my lips, I filled her with my cum. I rested my head on her shoulder, stunned by the intensity of the sensation. After calming down, I pulled away. As I looked into her brown eyes, the deal returned to my mind.

I was ready to seal the deal with a kiss. I wanted to walk. I wanted to be a human. I was doomed for Hell after death, but until then, I wanted to be happy with everything that preceded it.

Mercedes put her hand up, stopping me from coming any closer. "Save it." She began to undo the buckle of my collar. "You've earned everything. You can go."

I left with what I wanted. I never had a third encounter with Mercedes or was approached by another creature like her. I'm not sure where my soul's destined to go, but I want to live my best life on Earth.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. S: Mercedes & Will

Supernatural series- Before returning to hell, Mercedes takes advantage of her time left on earth.

* * *

The house was usually silent, but I felt very unsettled. The air was thick, almost too thick to breathe. There was a negative energy that gripped and pulled me thought the halls.

I opened my room door to find that it was occupied. I didn't recognize the guy from his appearance, but I stepped closer. I looked into his eyes and hunted for what was inside. "Will," I called, sure.

Will always skipped the pleasantries. He was there for a reason. "I'm here to escort you back to Hell."

I was a demon- a white eyed, high powered demon. No one expected anything to happen in Lima, Ohio, so when they come across a magical creature, they usually guess wrong. I'm not a succubus. I'm no siren. I don't steal souls while I distract with sex. If I was asked, I would lie and claim to be an innocent, little witch.

"You were sent to Earth to wreak havoc, and all you've done was hop between beds."

"I was sent to Earth to-" Why should I argue that with him? "I am superior to you. You should tremble in my presence."

"Your name hasn't hold the same weight since you've left," he admitted. "You've tarnished it yourself. There's no respect for a demon that would bargain without a plan to collect the debt."

"I'm not a crossroad demon. My existence isn't that," I reminded.

I hadn't gone soft, but I refused to waste my time on meaningless desires. Humans wanted sex and their egos stroked. Tina, the exception, wanted a spellbook that she would never understand. Vampires wanted a quick fix. No werewolf that I have crossed has known of my abilities. I've made only one bargain, and it benefited me just as it did Artie.

I had a plan.

"The only thing that would benefit you is having a soul to bring to Hell." There was a silence before Will asked, "What plan?"

"A hybrid," I answered.

There are so many misconceptions on the conception. He isn't the spawn of Lucifer. He is not born from a virgin mother: it just sounds holy. He is a product of when a demon and a human mate. With the right teachings, the creation could rise to greatness.

"You want to start the apocalypse?"

"I'm sure that you've seen what I have. Humans, they're overpopulated pests that need to be exterminated."

Will agreed with me, but didn't approve of my actions. He felt that I had wasted time. He challenged every vampire, werewolf, and woman I was with between human men.

I blamed my vessel for the distractions. I was sharing with it's original consciousness. She rarely surfaced, but when she did, she left me with an ache. She was lonely. After a while, humans weren't enough. I hated drifting away from my mission, but I enjoyed fulfilling her needs.

I knew that there was no way around Will. "Because you like bargaining, I'll go with you, if you give me two things. First, I want one more day on Earth. You should join." I smiled, thinking of the things I would do. "There's these things called tater tots."

"You curse the humans in one breath, and then complement their snacks in the next."

"It's as close to heaven as I can get. They're delicious," I argued as I approached him. I moved to the next thing on my list. "Maybe not as delicious as you… You picked a good one."

The vessel's curly, dark blond hair was neatly styled with gel. His beautiful eyes hid the darkness inside. He clearly had years over my vessel. He was tall with a body hidden under a tie and vest.

Will didn't care about his vessel. It was just a meatsuit he was borrowing to do his job. "He's dead."

I ran my hands down the tense frame. "Did you lose to rigor mortis?" I laughed. "I don't know the name of my vessel either, but when I saw her, I knew she was the one."

She was one of the many witches sacrificing themselves to me. She was a natural with much power. If you ask me, she has the potential to be the next Supreme. Like her abilities, I admired her looks.

"Her bright smile, pillow lips, full breasts, round bottom." I slowly spun, brushing against Will as often as I could. "Come on, only an idiot would turn her away." I leaned into him. With a soft peck to his lips, I tested for a reaction. I stared into his eyes and saw a shift. Staying close, I waited for him to return the gesture.

Will stood silent for a moment. He reached for my hand and dropped it from his chest. "I'm not having sex with you."

I've known Will for centuries. He reads like a book. Will loved to rule over things- anything. He wanted me, but had his doubts. He watched me collect and torture souls in Hell. Why would I serve him?

I didn't mind being vulnerable for him. I was willing to give him everything he wanted. As much as I loved suits that were fitted just for me, I stripped down. A different role meant a different costume. I slid on a pair of cuffs, and with just a thought, the skinny laces tied and bound my wrists in front of me.

He drunk in the sight. His green eyes scanning my body up and down. Was he fully sold?

"I will submit to you," I admitted. "Ask and trust that I will give you what you need."

Will's fingers tangled between the strings of the cuffs. He pulled me closer, and as he looked down on me, I noticed his eyes shining with glee. He finally gave me what I wanted. He hungrily attacked my lips.

I accepted his kiss, but I needed to move along. I had to show Will that I was worth the time. I undid his pants, and then I followed them to the floor. I took the penis in my hand. I looked up at him as my tongue passed from between my lips. I licked, getting acquainted with the salty taste of Will's new body. I teased him with little licks along the underside of his shaft until he was hard and thick in my hands. I slowly move the erect penis into my mouth. Each time I bobbed my head down, I took more of him in. When I got tired of moving my head, I'd return to licking; it was a cycle. I had a lot of practice and knew I was giving Will my best.

He moaned softly with his head hung down. His fingers ran through my hair. My name repeatedly fell from his lips. He gave me the best reactions out of anyone I've been with. He was too deep in his eroticism to realise that I had the advantage over him.

I could have stopped if I wanted, but I wouldn't have dared. I loved it. I loved being on my knees for him. I loved flicking his balls with my tongue. I loved feeling his cock throb and twitch in my mouth. I loved every time he got greedy and rough, shoving my face down causing me to gag from the pressure. I loved pulling away to admire my saliva, my handiwork, covering his cock.

Will snatched me up and ripped my panties from my body. He pulled me along and shoved me to the bed. He had no way of knowing, but he ordered me into my favorite position. "On your knees and elbows."

The doggy position- impersonal, but so intimate.

I happily obayed. Unable to watch Will, I questioned his next move; was he going to dive right in, or was he going to give me a taste of my own medicine by toying with me with one of the crops or paddles. I was tortured by the wait. I could sense that he was very close.

He took action, resting his warm hands on the cheeks of my bottom. He didn't squeeze. For a moment, he just held there. His hand lifted then slammed back down, causing pain to rip through my body like thunder. He watched how my body lunged forward, only to return for another. He stuck me again and again and again. He didn't stop until he was pleased with the size of the bruise that stood on my brown skin. His hand rested flat over my prickled skin, and then he massaged until it was smooth. He pulled away to finish undressing.

I widened my legs. For the first time, my heart raced with anticipation to be with a partner. I was ready to give myself to him. I didn't want him to do anything else. I wanted him inside of me. I felt his erection at my entrance and pushed back, earning another smack.

He refused to let me lead. He invaded me and grabbed my hips. When the moment was right, he began to thrust. He bucked his hips forward sharply, growing faster.

Our sex wasn't meant to be tender or soft. It was rough. It bordered animalistic. We filled the room with sounds of grunts and moans. Our bodies relentlessly moved against each other. Adrenalin kept us going.

I dropped my head. The fire within me spread like wildfire. I was approaching my climax, but I couldn't get there. I needed to be free. With my teeth, I undid the strings of the cuffs. I pulled Will down to me. I moved his hand under me and over my clit. "Please, touch me here. Please."

He was unfazed by my begging. His hand rested where I moved it, doing nothing but tormenting me. Into my ear, Will whispered, "Why rush? We have all day, don't we?" His teeth dug and scraped my neck. He grew tired of the shallow thrusts the new position allowed. He straightened and continued. His fingertips above my shoulder.

I couldn't take his game. I took my pleasure into my own hands. I reached for my clit and frantically rubbed circles around it. My body tensed then exploded. My head dropped to the bed. I held my posture for Will, but I was lost in a blur of bliss.

Will continued to use me for his pleasure. His climax was approaching, causing him to lose his rhythm. His thrusts wildly shuffled between fast, slow, hard, and soft. He pulled out of me and began pumping his dick quickly. He let out a moan as thick bursts of semen shot out of him and onto my lower back. Drained, he fell beside me. He rested on his back with his eyes closed.

I admired his side profile; who ever that man was, he was beautiful. "I have one more thing to ask of you," I admitted, and Will turned his head. I was so focused on getting sex from him that I forgot to ask for it earlier. "If I go back to Hell, you have to finish what I started. By the time I'm allowed back to Earth, you could have a baby. There's a coven full of women that are dedicated to my mission. Choose any, but Sugar," I warned. "When I say that she has killer sex, I mean it literally."

I've grown a bit attached to Sugar. Her name fitted her pretty nicely. She was a sweet girl. She never understand her power, always underestimating her abilities to tinker with life and death. Sugar rarely used her abilities. She said that she prefers the power of money.

Will had to accept. His other option was to return to Hell without me and feel the wrath of those who sent him.

I was ready to end my time on Earth. I rolled onto my back, freeing my pathway. I left my vessel willingly.

She was free to return to her daily life that was before me, but she will always be welcoming my return.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought of this series. I took most of the lore from Supernatural and American Horror Story.**

 **I'm going back to my one shots. I'm rewatching Glee to find characters to shake up my collection, but you could leave a suggestion if you have an idea. I'm so glad that I made it to 15 chapters, and I hope to make it to 30.**


	16. Mercedes & Sheila

When friendship become obsession.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was putting my books in my locker. I hummed the tune that played from my phone. I didn't give much attention to anything happening in the halls of William McKinley.

"Mercedes," Kurt called as he and Rachel stopped beside me. When he got no response, he pulled an earbud out of my ear. "Have you seen Sheila today?"

Fearfully, I answered, "No." I could only think of the worst case scenario: she stabbed someone with a spork.

After Quinn rejoined the New Directions, I reached out and asked The Skanks to join the Troubletones. Sheila was one of two to join. Her foster-mother thought that it was a good idea. Although she skipped the performances, we latched together. I wanted to keep her out of trouble. She was tough and stood up for me when I need it. When I moved to the New Directions, she followed.

I nodded as Rachel and Kurt complained about Sheila's new look. I saw nothing wrong with her wanting to drop the military jackets and black clothes for color or wanting to take the ombre out of her hair.

"You don't think she's dressed like you."

"We went shopping together, and I gave her a few bracelets and necklaces I don't wear." I smiled at my dramatic friends. "Her look might be a little like mine. It's fine."

"If you let this continue, she'll take your bangs next."

I had to laugh at that one. "Rachel, you have bang," I reminded. "I don't own the bangs. The last time I had them, Sheila and I don't know each other. If she is trying to _jack my swag_ ," I joked, "I doubt she'd go for that."

My friends saw things differently than I did.

"I think you should stop spending so much time with her," Rachel suggested.

"She just wants a friend. The Skanks refuse to talk to her and they blame me for taking her." Over their shoulders, I could see Shane waiting for me at the end of the hall. I closed the conversation with, "Just be nice to her."

* * *

"This is your house?" Sheila asked, strolling around my kitchen. "Where's your folks?"

I passed a few snacks for her to help carry upstairs. "My parents went to a doctor convention. They're okay with me having friends over." I led her up to my room. "Is this your first sleepover?"

"No," she answered. She dropped her snacks on my desk. "Ronnie had a few."

"What did you guys do?" I sat at the foot of my bed and watched my new friend go to her things. I gasped when she pulled a small clear bag. I shook my head. "I'm not doing drugs."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Weed isn't a drug. It's a plant." Eventually, she convinced me to try it.

Our slumber party played on. We smoked marijuana. We ate the food. We joked. We watched movies. When it was late, we settled into my bed, but we didn't stop talking.

"So what's the deal with you and guppy face?"

I dropped my face into my pillow and wished that people would stop calling Sam fish themed names. I explained that Sam and I had a short summer fling before he moved away; he was my ex. When asked, I answered, "No, I wouldn't go back to Sam. I have Shane."

She gave me a skeptical look. "We both know that you're the type that doesn't get over your first boyfriend."

I wasn't sure if she was right, but I wanted to win our debate. "Sam wasn't even my first boyfriend. It was Puck."

Chuckling, she tried to understand my relationship with the playboy. She said, "Puck broke up with you? You must not be a good kisser."

"First, I broke up with him. Second, our relationship was complicated." I rolled onto my side and looked at her. "Lastly, I'm a great kisser."

"Really?" she smirked. "Well, I have no way of knowing."

I was too high to judge right from wrong. I combed my fingers through her hair before pulling her forward so our lips could meet. I licked and sucked at her soft flesh.

Sheila held the kiss as she scooted closer to me. Her hand slowly dragged from the curve of my hip to my breasts and back. While resting on my hip, she hooked her finger under the band of my pajamas. She pulled at them as she moved to the front of my pants. When I pulled away, she clarified, "It's fine. Not like we're going all the way."

I didn't know what 'all the way' meant, but I said, "Okay." I returned for her kiss. I held my breath as her hands slid into my underwear, but my heart skipped a beat when she brushed over my clit. I opened my legs wider, wanting to see what was further ahead. I let out a sign to match the speed of her finger entering my vagina: slow.

She was inside of me and then she slid deeper and deeper. She used my purr as call to move her fingers at a rhythmic pace. "Do the same to me," she whispered.

I didn't have the confidence to the exact same as her. Shyly, I lowered my hand to her crotch. I massaged Sheila's clit through her shorts. I continued as she began to grind into my cupped hand. After awhile, I could feel her heat and wetness seeping through the thin cover.

Sheila began to nibble at my lip, making the kiss rougher. She sped her thrusts, and my hips moved to meet her. Her climax was building. She legs squeezed around my hand.

We both whimpered with pleasure. Our fast pace made it feel like a race; the loser cums first. We kept playing long after our first orgasms.

* * *

The high felt great, but I deeply regretted what happened the next morning. I didn't want our encounter to change our friendship. I tucked the memory away and decided to move on.

Sheila and I stood at her locker, chatting. We weren't talking about anything in particular. We were just killing time between periods.

I noticed Shane approaching. "Hey." I smiled when he stopped. "You didn't respond to any of my texts this morning."

"I know. I lost my phone. I looked everywhere."

I doubted everywhere, so I volunteered to call his phone. I thought it would have been as simple as he forgot to check his back pocket. With my phone waiting at my side, I listened for the jingle… I heard it loud and clear. I stepped back and opened Sheila's locker wide.

Shane took his backpack from her locker. "You took my phone."

"I took the bag," Sheila argued. "The phone was included."

He shook his head at my friend. Taking my hand, he volunteered, "I'll walk you to class." As soon as we turned the corner, Shane made his feelings for Sheila clear. He didn't trust her.

I brushed him off at first. "That was, like, her first offense."

I knew that was not the first time Sheila had done something wrong since we've been together. She was sneaky, and I chose to turn a blind eye. I thought she'd grow out of it if I taught her. Besides her look, she showed no sign of change.

"She's too rough for you." Like he's done plenty of times before, he was thinking of what was good for me. He suggested that I should cut ties.

I silently agreed. It was for the best. I spent my class period thinking of a nice way to break up with my friend. I found her after class to explain why our friendship had to end. "Outside of glee, we should not spend any more time together."

She took it well… at that moment.

* * *

I longed on the coach as I talked to my parents through the phone. I only had the TV as light. "I'm calling it a night. I have a test tomorrow… Yes, I studied." I laughed, knowing that I had beat my mother to her question. "Bye. Have a-"

The sound of shattering glass interrupted me.

My mother panicked on the other side of the call. "Mercedes, what was that?"

I covered my fast beating heart with my hand as I approached the brick that laid in front of my broken window. "It was nothing." I hung up before I could be questioned. I didn't feel scared. I was mad, and I knew who to aim my anger at. I rushed to open the front door. I growled at the girl in front of me. "Sheila, what the hell?"

We broke into a shoving match. I did most of the yelling, but Sheila did get in a few mean words. It surprisingly didn't advance to blows. We moved around my living room, falling, knocking things over. Our fight ended by the staircase, where I lost my footing, and my head hit the step before most of my body.

Blackness.

* * *

I woke to find myself in the woods. I stared up at the sky, but could feel the earth spinning around me. I groaned at the pain in my head. My hands were tied and resting over my stomach. I struggled to sit up, but when I did, I was pushed back down.

"Hi, friend." Sheila leaned on her shovel, and her boot pressed into my shoulder.

Sheila couldn't be like normal high school girls. Spreading a nasty rumor about me wasn't enough. She had to make sure that I knew that she was not happy with me. She wanted to make me hurt.

"What is this?" I asked fighting my aches.

"You're dead to me," she admitted, "so you get buried."

I didn't have the time to process what she had said before she reached down for me. I put up the best fight that I could with my wrists tied: slapping, scratching, and shoving. I could clearly see that she was getting tired, but she showed no signs that she would abort her mission. I couldn't give up either.

When she was fed up with my struggle, she stood. She yelled at me to shut up as I screamed out for anyone that could be in the woods in the middle of the night. She wanted me in that hole. She couldn't push me in, so she was willing to drag me in by my feet.

In my squirm, I kicked my attacker to the ground. I wasted no time as I fought to stand. I ran. I ran, and she was right on my tail. I had no sense of direction. In that moment, I was scared; it was the most fear I had felt in my eighteen years of life. My heart surged. My hands trembled. I gasped for air to reach my lungs. If I was caught, I was going to die. I thanked God when I found a road. I rushed to it, unsure if it was active.

She tackled me down, knocking the wind out of me. She sat on my torso with my hands pinned under her. With the advantage, she began punching me. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," she screeched. Her strikes grew harder. She wasn't influence to end the assault even as a car halted over us.

My face sting and throb between each jab. My skin wet with tears and blood. The taste of copped filled my mouth. I had accepted the option that I would die.

The police officer bolted out of his car. "Stop this!" He managed to pull Sheila from me, but she fought to return. To keep us separated, he locked her in the back of his car. He called in the emergency as he returned to me. He asked a question, but I couldn't hear him over the ringing in my ears. He kneeled beside my weak form. "Come on, you have to stay awake and talk to me. What's your name?"

"Mercedes," I answered. It was difficult to speak with blood filling my mouth. "Jones." I tried to answer any questions the office asked, but after a while, I was too tired.

I required several stitches. I had a broken nose and an injured jaw. I have the memory of that night that will always haunt me.

Sheila wasn't sent to a youth detention center as I thought would happen. She spent time in psychiatric hospital. She was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder by her doctors. She saw me as a traitor that abandoned her, so she retaliated in the most violent way she could think of.

I was angry with her at first; God wouldn't allow me to hold a grudge. I do blame her, but I feel sorry for her too. I just pray for whoever's in her life now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I had help with this chapter from the author Shon-Shon. She also left a bunch of prompts and tips, so I'm looking forward to writing more thrillers.**


	17. Mercedes & Tank

Tank just wanted a calm night with his girlfriend.

* * *

I met Mercedes at the BET Awards. I thought she was so beautiful, and I got her number. We have been seeing each other for a few months now. We have a lot in common, and I think she's cool.

Mercedes had invited me to her apartment to hang. Laying beside me, she focused on the movie. Her head rested on my chest. Her hand relaxed on my stomach and only moved to pull the blanket higher up on us. No questions to if she was comfortable. When the movie credits began, she looked up at me with her chocolate eyes.

With my arm around her shoulders, I pulled her closer. I kissed her and tasted the salt from the popcorn she had earlier. I had loved her lips ever since the second they stretched into a smile and 'hey' fell from between them. My tongue explored her mouth, and my dick twitched from ideas.

We both were abstinent, but abstinence meant different things to different people. No penitrenitration was the clear rule. There was still so many other things on the table. It all came down to whatever was comfortable.

I didn't want to push her, but I wanted to make my desires clear. I guided her hand to my lap.

From the outside of my pants, she mindlessly began to massage at my member. She later came to her senses. She broke the kiss but kept her hand on my bulge. "Can I, um… Can I see it?" she softly asked. She held her breath as I undid my pants for her; that was the first time I had seen Mercedes nervous. She looked at it with wonder; it was the first dick she had seen up-close and exposed. She flinched when I took her hand.

"You can touch it," I offered. I shaped her fingers around my shaft. I sighed at the warm touch. Coaching her, I moved her hand up and down. I released her when she got the hang of it.

She stroked. She twisted. She squeezed. She did it all with a soft touch and attention to detail. She made a guy feel worshiped.

"Just like that," I breathed. I pulled her back into a kiss and was thankful that it didn't distract her from what she was doing.

"Hot damn!"

We both jumped at the voice. Scrambling, we pulled the blanket up.

In front of us was a skinny Latina with her arms folded. She had entered Mercedes' apartment without being noticed. She laughed to herself, amused by our embarrassment.

Mercedes announced to the woman, "I gave you money to leave for a few hours."

"This is LA. A smoothie costs $20 alone," she argued.

She turned to me. "I didn't get to tell you that I had a roommate. Tank, this is my friend, Santana… She likes to make an entrance," she groaned.

I slowly sat up, keeping the cover over my lower body. I would have greeted and introduced myself, but that didn't feel appropriate. "I'm sorry. I can explain this." I felt anyone that found their friend's boyfriend's dick out on the coach deserves an explanation. With all eyes on me, I tried to think of something. "I can't. It's too hard."

Santana grew a smirk. "Wanky," she sung.

What?

Mercedes shook her head. She told me, "You don't have to explain. It's not a big deal."

"Wank-"

"Santana, go to your room," Mercedes ordered.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thanks mzdoodlesauntie26 for the prompt.**


	18. Mercedes & Jesse

An affair with her boss turns deadly.

* * *

Sam and I were newlyweds. We lived in the honeymoon phase and saw no reason for it to end. We were happy. We saw our life together lasting forever.

I giggled as Sam's hands wandered my body. "We can't stay in bed all day. I have to work and you have a flight to catch."

It was that time where every geek from sea to shining sea was able to be free. Conventions and meet and greets were set up in every major city. Comic book artists weren't as popular as syfy actors, but the following was large enough to steal Sam away from me for five weeks.

"If I don't get into the shower now, I'll be late," I argued.

My husband pulled me closer. "That's your chance to show me how good you are at multitasking."

I pecked his lips, beautiful and wide. "Bye."

* * *

I was head of A&R at a music label. I loved my job, and no one could tell me that I wasn't the best at it. I found talent and made it better.

"We don't make big presentations. What we do promise you, Ms. Berry, is that there will be a team dedicated to you. You make your music, express yourself freely, and we iron out everything else," I explained to the group.

The client was a transitioning Broadway actress. She had many offers and was excited by them all. She came with a built in audience of stage-lovers. With the right push she could have grown, and her first album could have gone gold.

"We're sure you and your manager would like to talk it over. You have my card, and I hope to hear from you." I shook every hand before leaving them.

Santana sat with her legs kicked upon my desk. She tapped away on her cell phone, unbothered by my presence. She only looked up when I dropped a file in front of her.

"Is this my office? I swore the plaque on the door said Mercedes Jones," I joked. I received no response from my friend. I sat across from her. "What has you so sour today?"

"I should have been in that meeting."

"You hated Rachel Berry," I reminded as if she forgot. In my office, all talk was business. "Did you convince Puck to renew his contract?" I earned a nod. "I need him to recruit Little Puckerman to do the same."

When our conversation was interrupted by ringing, Santana hopped to answer my phone. She chatted away, ignoring my warnings. She ended the call and announced, "Jesse wants to see you in his office. He didn't sound happy."

"Probably because you answered my phone."

"If he cuts you, I cut him," she promised me. She was warned plenty of times about threatening other workers. If she was heard by anyone other than me, she could have been fired. "I don't like this job anyway."

I rolled my eyes at my friend. "When I come back, I want you out of my office."

Jesse St. James was the CEO of the company. His parents were the founders, but he never used that as an excuse. He worked for his position and an office on the top floor. He always pushed for everyone to do their best, but swore that I couldn't do wrong. He always praised me, even on projects I had little to do with.

"I know," I smiled at his compliments, "you're lucky to have me."

He teased, "Yes, I say it every morning like it's my mantra." He locked eyes with me from across his desk. "I think you'd make a great COO."

COO? I would still report to Jesse. I'd be his messenger. I'd have to keep everyone on task- more than just Santana. I was great with people, but taking that job meant that I'd have less time to focus on the art we created. It was a lot to think about.

Jesse could read my mind. "You have time. A lot of employees are retiring in September." He took a card and wrote on it. When he was done, he flipped it face down. Sliding the card across to me, he said, "But I hope this will get me an answer soon."

I folded the paper. I didn't need to look at it. I couldn't rush through a decision for a bonus; money was secondary to my passion for my job. "I'm sure it's very generous. I'll consider the offer." I left his office to find mine still occupied.

* * *

By midnight I was tucked into bed, but was I sleeping? No, I was still working. It was a pleasant distraction while I was alone. I was searching social media, reading album reviews, and sending out emails. I was sure that I would have gotten responses in the morning, but Jesse called as soon as he read the message. I was on the phone when I heard it.

A bang echoed through the house.

I wasn't sure of what caused it, but I was crazy enough to get out of bed and find out. I begged Jesse to stay on the line. I reached the middle of the staircase and knew that things were very wrong.

The front door was wide open. Every light downstairs was turned on. Tall shadows danced around the corner. My home was being burglarized.

I was crazy, but not stupid. Slowly and silently, I backed away. I barricaded myself in my room and hoped that would have been enough to keep me safe. Using the house phone, I called the police. I kept Jesse on my cell for comfort.

* * *

Even with all of the criminals caught, I was terrified of being in my house. I was thankful when Jesse offered me a room. I was welcomed until Sam's return. I told Sam of the break in within hours of it happening, but I didn't tell him of my location until days later.

Sam wasn't very happy. He was fine with me leaving home, but he didn't like where I was staying. He listed all my coworkers that he knew and approved of- all women.

I listened to him through the speakers of my phone as I was finishing my makeup. "He's my boss." I used those three words as a guarantee that nothing inappropriate was happening. "I have to feel safe while you are gone."

Sam wanted to be there for me, but he couldn't. He was paid in advance for all of his appearances. If he cancelled, the bookers would demand their money back. Sam would not have been able to give it back because we had spent it: it went towards our house.

Jesse's house was something to marvel at. The house sat on miles of green, isolated from all neighbors. It was a contemporary and stylish home. There was plenty of room inside and big windows that let in a lot of natural light. It was so large that I felt alone even when I wasn't.

I ended my call with Sam when Jesse entered the room. I assumed that he heard most of my conversion. "He's usually not like that," I promised, hoping that he wasn't too offended by my husband.

"He wouldn't say things like that if he didn't think that I could have you." He spoke so lowly that I nearly missed what was said. He watched as I hastily gathered my things for work. He suggested that I slow down. "We'll be on time."

"To me, that's late." I continued around the room until I was hit with a dizzy spell. I slowly sat at the edge of the bed for a moment of stability. When asked, I smiled and promised, "I'm fine." I was back up as soon as the episode ended.

Jesse and I would go to work and come home. He got me into a new and productive morning pattern. We talked over dinner. On nights that I couldn't sleep, we'd drink and listen to bad music. We were comfortable around each other. Life was peaceful for the first few days.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I clenched my tablet to my chest as I approached the pool.

Jesse surfaced and approached the edge. He had wanted to take a dip since the beginning of summer. He finally had the chance. He ordered me to join him, ignoring that I only had day clothes. "My pool. I say it's fine. Get in."

I vowed to meet him in the middle. My feet soaked in the pool as my fingers tapped away. When asked, I lied, "A new generation of dreamers were unleashed on the world. My email's flooded with demos."

"All work and no play..." Jesse floated away on his back.

I was looking at pictures of Sam. With each smiling picture, I grew- angry isn't the appropriate word- resentful. I didn't think it was fair. I was scared out of my home. I was having nightmares almost every night. He was surrounded by people that cherish him. He was living it up in every major city in the country. Yes, I was bitter, but didn't I have reason?

I was lost in my mind for minutes, and then I was pulled away when the real world grew silent. I looked up and scanned the wide pool; it looked unpopulated. I called Jesse's name hundreds of times. My heart skips a beat when I noticed a brown blotch, his hair, in the water. I directed my yelling to him, telling him to come up. When he didn't follow my orders, I began to fear the worst. I threw my tablet to the side and dove in. I fought the water and the floating end of my long dress.

Before I could reach him, he hopped up with laughter. He pushed his wet hair back and swam to beat me to the edge of the pool. He apologized for his cruel prank then made a mouth-to-mouth joke. He leaned close to me until our lips met.

He had made passes at me before but never that bold: lingering touches during our morning workout, sly smiles at work, and strong eye contact during dinner. He was a little more forward when we were drinking, but his compliments weren't any different than the ones he gave me sober. The advances were scattered and subtle, and I smiled and brushed it off every time.

He wasn't surprised when I pulled away and brought up Sam's name. "Is he thinking about you?"

I was confused by the question. I doubted the answer. I was pulled back into the kiss. I got lost in the passion of it so quickly that I didn't think to pull away again. I melted into Jesse's hands. My hands rested on his shoulders- I couldn't move them.

He pulled away, and his blue eyes looked into mine. "I've been wanting this for so long," he admitted. He returned to kiss my lips and then moved to my neck. Between pecks he said, "When I see you, I think dirty thoughts. It drives me crazy… Let me make you feel better than you ever have before."

My heart began to race as his hand traveled along my thigh and closer to my most private area. I didn't stop him as he moved the seat of my panties to the side. My body shuddered when his finger made first contact with my clitoris. I was surprised by his touch, but a moan encouraged him to continue.

His finger dove into me. With each pump of his fingers, his palm brushed my clit. His pace became faster and faster.

I felt the heat inside me beginning to rise. I reached my limit and surrendered to the pleasure. My orgasm shook through my entire being. Winded, I leaned against the pool's wall to rest.

He removed his swim shorts then my panties. He kissed me again, tender and sweet that time, before positioning himself between my legs. He put an arm under my back and the other under my thigh to open them wider. His penis entered me slowly.

"Jesse," I whispered. Yes, I knew who I was with. I pulled him closer.

Our wet bodies glided against each other in the water. There was little control of our wild hips. Pleasure boiled between us. Puffs, moans, and cries of pleasure filled the air around us.

He stopped, leaving the both of us on the edge. "Come inside," he ordered.

What followed was hours of roaming hands, gentle kisses, and heated sex. Room to room. Act after act. Lustful energy coursed through us and kept us going.

Jesse was really good in bed. He listened to ever moan and groan, and he mastered my body quickly. He learned that I liked to be kissed on the neck, that my breasts were sensitive to the touch, and my sweet spot was a little to the left. He was pleasing.

I wised up the next morning when I woke in a pair of pale arms that didn't belong to my husband. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I didn't know why I did it. Was I lonely? Did my relationship with Jesse change so much that what I did was acceptable? Did I just want to spite Sam? Was it a little of all three?

I took a lot of crazy measures to avoid Jesse. I went into the office before he woke up. I left work early and locked myself away in the room. I took on several duties, so I was difficult to find in the large building. When I realized how difficult it was to keep up that life, I moved back home.

My actions only grew more extreme after I got home. I had an alarm system put in, and it was always on. Motion activated lights were installed. I illegally bought a gun. I was constantly doubting the systems in place and thinking of new ways to protect myself. I was staying at work as long as I could, but still trying to keep distance between me and my boss.

Jesse was determined to talk to me. He finally caught me one late night. He was standing outside my office, waiting for me to return from the printer. "I think you're running from me," he admitted.

I passed him and entered my office. I promised myself that I would be professional. After putting the papers away, I turned and leaned against my desk. "How can I help you?"

He had closed the door and was standing over me. He took my face into his hands. His blue eyes sparkled with admiration. "I missed you so much."

"Jesse, please." I moved his hands and nudged him backwards. I explained why our intimate relationship couldn't continue. I didn't want to hurt or upset him.

Out of all the words I was careful not to use, he went for the harshest one. "You think it was a mistake?" After not getting a reply, he challenged, "Which time?"

I was scared by the knock on my door, but I was thankful for the interruption. I hurried to unlock the door. "Sam." I said his name without emotion: no joy or surprise.

Sam wasn't bothered by my dry attitude. He was happy to be home and with his wife. He hugged and kissed me before noticing that I wasn't alone. He kept one hand around me and reached the other out to greet Jesse. He thanked him for taking me in and asked if we could pick up my thing the next day.

"She moved out days ago," he answered. He looked directly at me and said, "I don't know why."

My office never felt so crowded.

I wrapped my arm tighter around Sam for comfort. "I had to face my fears, you know." I had to end the conversation before Jesse said something that I couldn't bounce back from. "Jesse was on his way out."

Sam stepped back. "I'm sure you two were talking about something important. I'll just go home."

"No," I quickly answered. I turned to Jesse and explained, "I'll tell you all of Jake's new terms tomorrow. Bye, Jesse." My eyes followed him as he left. I asked Sam why was he home early.

He had squeezed his final week of conventions into the next weekend. "When I leave, your brother will stay with you," He explained before taking both of my hands. "But I'm here now, and I want to go home and show you how much I missed you. I bought you something special, and I know you'll love it."

"You're enough of a gift." I smiled when he kissed me, but I couldn't hold it. "Sam, I have to tell you something."

He grew concerned. "What is it?"

"I, um, I..." I had every intention to tell Sam about what I did with Jesse, but I couldn't get the words out. I settled with another secret. "I bought a gun."

Sam was shocked. He didn't approve of weapons. He didn't ask me how or when I got it, but he told me to get rid of it.

* * *

The next day, I had an appointment with my doctor that afternoon, but I had plenty of time to work. I flowed through meetings and calls all morning, but when I had to face Jesse, I knew I had to make it quick. I was surprised to enter his office and find him with Rachel Berry.

He stood close to her, talking and laughing. When I was noticed, he apologized. "I didn't hear you came in. I was welcoming our newest artist."

Rachel had joined our label weeks before. She wasn't our "newest" artist, but she was the latest one that was an age appropriate female. She was the only woman, besides me, that I had seen Jesse be that open with.

"Rachel, did you forget that you have studio time scheduled for today?" I asked. I looked at my watch. "You're fifteen minutes late."

Jesse spoke for her. "We lost track of time." He shook her hand and held it through their long goodbye.

When Rachel was gone, I warned Jesse to be more careful. I didn't think of reporting him for sexual harassment- I never considered his comments to be that, but someone else could have.

"We were just talking. She's smart."

I opened my folder on his desk. As time passed, I began to believe that we were back to our usual business relationship; we were having a conversation with appropriate comments. "Tina's planning a tour for some of our smaller acts. Jake Puckerman would be great, but he refuses to sign his contract. He wants more freedom with his albums. He thinks his contract should be more like his brother's."

"Puck's a bigger artist," he acknowledged. He thought for a moment then agreed, "Give him everything."

I was writing my notes when a pain struck the front of my brain.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He reached for my hand that rested on my journal, but I moved away.

I began to rub my temple. "It's just a little headache." I ignore the pain and continue the meeting, but couldn't remember what was next in my plans.

Jesse had his own agenda. "How's Sam?"

"He's great." I smiled at the thought of Sam. "The airlines lost some of his luggage, and he isn't worried in the slightest. He doesn't even know what's in the bags."

I was the one always troubled and panicking. Sam was relaxed and gentle. I kept him organized, and he kept me sane. We balanced each other out and made a perfect team.

"Some time without might teach him to appreciate his things more."

There was a silence after his comment, but it was eventually broken when my cell phone began to buzz in my pocket.

I see that it's Sam. I quickly gathered my folders. "We got a lot done, but I have to go." I left his office before he could say another word. I answered the call and was greeted with the sound of the alarm blaring.

Sam spoke loudly over the noise. "The neighbor's cat set off the alarm. How do I turn it off?"

"The code is our wedding anniversary." I listened as he repeatedly failed to put in the right code. I knew the only thing that could irritate Sam was unnecessary noise. "You have to slow down."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he had it. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you when you get home." When I warned him to turn the system back on, he mumbled, "Okay." He went upstairs without following my orders.

* * *

Rushing into the house, I dropped my bag on the floor. I had received the best news of my life. "Sam!" I found him sitting behind his laptop at the kitchen table. I pecked his cheek and sat in the chair beside him. I announced, "I have the most amazing thing to tell you."

Normally, Sam would get excited seeing me excited, but that didn't happen. He was cold. He continued to watch his computer screen with a stone face. He was impossible to read, and I questioned if he was mentally there. After having his name called for the tenth time, he looked at me with eyes like daggers. He still said nothing to me as he turned the computer to share what he was watching.

It was a video of me and Jesse. In it, there was little talking but a lot of sex. The recording was hours long, but it didn't cover all of our encounter. The view was only recorded in his bedroom.

"I didn't know he was recording."

"Yeah that's what's wrong." Sam stood. He started to walk away, not caring that I chased after him.

I couldn't run from it, and neither could he. I finally caught him and tried to explain. "I'm sorry." I fell over every true but cliché line there was: it was once, it meant nothing, I only love you, and I wanted to tell you. I was easily reduced to a teary eyed mess. My hands shook, and my shattered heart beat out of rhythm. "I never wanted you to find out that way."

"But I did," he argued. "I would have given you the world and all I asked of you was to be honest. No matter how ugly and uncomfortable, you're supposed to tell me everything."

I was never short on apologizes. "I made a mistake."

"I hope you know all that your mistake has cost you."

Defeated, I sunk to sit on the bottom step. I couldn't believe that one of the best days of my life had turned so sour. I couldn't talk about the cheating anymore. I wasn't expecting instant forgiveness, but I didn't want him to go a day without knowing. "I'm pregnant."

His anger spoke. "Is the baby mine?"

I felt offended by his question. "Yes," I hissed. I stretched for my bag. I took the ultrasound pictures and passed them. "I'm nine weeks along."

We both had a lot of thinking to do. We needed space to get a clear idea. We slept separately that night.

* * *

"How dare you?" I shouted as I stomped into Jesse's office. I slammed the door, not caring who I was bothering. "You had no right to send that video to Sam. How dare you try to break up my marriage- my home?" I had finally seen who Jesse really was; he was a beautiful monster ready to play foul to get what he wanted.

Jesse was sat back in his chair. He looked at me as if he was unbothered by his action. "Your home? The same home that you left scared while your husband was out getting his ego stroked by geeks?" He stood and approached me. Every time I took a step back, he took two forward. He made his intentions very clear. He wanted to be with me and promised to stop at nothing.

"I'm never leaving Sam."

"What if he leaves you?"

"Not happening," I answered. I was told to be realistic. "If he did, I still wouldn't be with you."

"You said it yourself: you were at peace when you were with me. You were happy. You saw all that I could give you. I-" He turned when the door opened.

Sam entered and slowly closed the door behind him. After I rushed to him, he took my hand. He promised that he wasn't going to do anything crazy. His calm tone wasn't any less settling. He gave a long speech and concluded by admitting, "Mercedes is beautiful, smart, and caring. She's an amazing woman. Yes, and I'm lucky to have her. This is my wife. She's MY wife."

I thought he was going over the top. I didn't want him to worry about if something would happen between us again. "I'm quitting."

"No, you're not. You like your job. You'll take the promotion too." After addressing me, he pointed to Jesse. "Your manipulating, you're guilt tripping, and whatever else you're doing to pray on her stops now."

Jesse gave a tight lip smile. "Understood." He had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, but I never expected him to go as far as he would.

* * *

I rushed home after finishing my work. I was ready to talk about what happened that morning. I walked inside, unaware of the nightmare that was waiting.

Sam was on the floor. His still body was covered in blood- so much that he was almost unrecognizable. A blade was being plunged in and out of Sam repeatedly.

The knife-wielding maniac was Jesse. His grunts grew louder and more animalistic with each swing. He was in the zone. He was focused on getting rid of Sam.

I couldn't move to make it stop. The air was knocked out of my lungs. My heart was in my throat. I was terrified. After seconds of being forced to watch, I finally found my voice. "Please," I softly cried. "Please stop." I couldn't say anything else. Mentally, I prayed to God to do something.

Jesse stopped when he was ready. He looked up with eyes darkened by his soul. His white shirt and pale skin was spotted and smeared with red. His face remained emotionless as he dropped the knife, stood, and approached me. He reached for me, and I flinched. His wet hands rested against my cheeks. He ignored my trembles and shushed my sniffles. He leaned down, letting our foreheads rest together. With closed eyes, he drifted into a world where it was just the two of us.

My fear of him didn't lessen.

Without changing positions, he whispered. "I have a cabin out of state. Get your things." He opened his eyes after sensing my hesitation. He dropped his hands. "Go."

I had to think quick. Again, I harnessed all my energy to speak. "Okay, I'll get bags, and you can wait here for me. Sit in the chair and don't move." I directed him to sit with his back to the door. I didn't plan to run because he would have heard the door opening. I quickly pressed every emergency button on the alarm system and hoped that responders wouldn't have ruined my plan by calling the house for confirmation of my emergency. I mostly wanted help for Sam- I honestly thought that he could be saved. I hid in my closet.

After a while, Jesse got tired of waiting. He came up stairs to search for me. His black shadow stretched across the floor of my bedroom then shrunk as he turned. He was only separated from me by the door.

I took the handgun out of the shoe box that it was stored in. I didn't know if I would need to use it, but I had to be safe. I never unpacked all my bags from visiting Jesse. I dropped the firearm into one of the bags, leaving it on top for easy access. I slid the bag over my shoulder as the door opened.

Jesse took my hand and lead me out of the closet. When he reached the first floor, he noticed the flashing lights outside. "You called the police?"

I don't remember everything that happened in the seconds after.

Jesse lunged.

I shot.

Jesse fell to the ground.

Police officers rushed in with their guns pointed. They ordered me to drop my weapon.

I know it sounds dry, but it's my memory. I wish I had more to tell. I've been told by my therapist that my mind was hiding the memory away for my own protection.

I can't pretend that I don't blame myself for what happened: it had to be somebody's fault. What if I did B instead of A? I should have done this, or I should have done that differently. I affected more lives than I knew. I broke up two families: The St. James lost a son and a brother, and the same for the Evans, but Sam was a father.

My son is my world. I smile every time he does something Sam-ish. I tell him stories of his father, but it doesn't compare to my fantasies of if he was here. He doesn't know the story of his father's final days, and I'm pretty sure that he never will. The biggest lesson I try to teach him is no decision should be made on emotions, and he should never be afraid to walk away when it's not best for him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I'm still on the thriller train.**

 **I did a boss prompt to push my new story Horrible Bosses.**


	19. Mercedes & Ken

What really happened to Ken Tanaka?

* * *

I sat in the bleachers, reading. Occasionally I'd look up to watch the football team practice. I didn't know much about the sport, but I could see that the players were being pushed hard.

Coach Tanaka blew into his whistle for the hundredth time. "Puckerman," he roared, "I want you running laps. Run until you remember how to block. Rutherford, hold onto the ball, or you're next."

Puck threw his helmet down and began to run around the football field.

* * *

I repeatedly passed the locker room, waiting for everyone to leave. When the last jock dragged out, I went in. "You said you would lighten up," I reminded as I closed the door to the coach's office. I walked up to him and leaned against his desk.

"It's football. I'm supposed to be tough on them." He complained about his team and all the games they lost

"You're not happy about losing a few games, but you have the rest of the season."

Again, he promised me that he wouldn't be so tough on his players.

I smiled, knowing there was little chance of Coach Tanaka changing. I bent down to kiss him. I rested my hands on his chubby cheeks when I felt his tongue slide past my lips.

Our make out session ended when the door opened.

"Coach, wh-"

We quickly separated, but not quick enough.

Matt and Mike stood in the entrance of Ken's office with raised eyebrows.

Like everyone else, I didn't know what to say. I decided to leave. I dropped my head down as I passed between the two football players. I hurried to get my math and history book out of my locker. When I saw Matt and Mike in the hall, I closed my locker and tried to get away.

Matt caught me. "What happened back there? What did he make you do?"

"He didn't make me do anything," I claimed. "I just want to leave."

He stopped me before I could walk off. "You were kissing a grown man. You need to explain."

I shrugged as I tried to think of a way to describe what Ken and I had. I didn't know what we were doing, but I liked it. I liked Ken.

"He's dating Ms. Pillsbury." Mike looked at me concerned. "Mercedes, he's preying on you," Mike explained.

I shook my head. "Your wrong."

Out of all the bullies and neglectful teachers, Ken made me feel special. He had his flaws: he was loud, he had only one pair of long pants, he wore a fanny pack, and he had an online dating profile from when he lived in Oregon. Over all of it, he was kind-hearted.

"You could end up like Quinn."

"Ken and I aren't like Quinn and Finn," I argued with Matt. "We aren't have unprotected sex."

"But you're having sex?"

"No."

Why did our longest conversation have to be about my relationship. I never really talked to Mike, and I didn't like to talk with Matt. I just wanted it to be over.

Matt read my defensive body language. "You don't care, do you? You're not even listening to what we're saying." He bumped his friend's shoulder. "Let's go."

"You're making a mistake," Mike insisted before walking off.

* * *

Months of craziness passed, but Ken and I stayed the same. If one of us had a problem, the other lent an ear and a shoulder to lean on.

When I heard students gossiping about Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, I knew Ken would have been feeling some way. I let myself into his house with the extra key and found him in bed. I patiently listened to him vent.

He was clearly upset. He was sharing it all with me. He felt alone and that no one cared about him, but that wasn't true.

I climbed up the bed then straddled Ken's lap. "I'm here." I place my arms loosely around his neck and kissed him passionately. After awhile of kissing I nervously moved his hands to my breasts.

He gave them a squeeze then roamed my body.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I wanted him to feel better. When you love someone, you'd do anything to make them happy, right?

Our kissing quickly advanced to more. We were both insecure about our bodies, so we only undressed our bottom half.

The thought of sex was exciting enough to make Ken hard. His box of condoms had been untouched until then. He sat on the bed and we returned to our original position. His hands pulled me closer, so his tongue could probe deeper into my mouth.

I could feel his sex against mine. There was only a layer of latex between us. We didn't need to speak to know what was about to happen.

He reached between us and guided his cock to my opening.

I slowly lowered myself down. I dropped my head on his shoulder to hide the pain as he began to move me by my hips. Eventually, the pain turned into pleasure and I was able to move at my own tempo. I moaned out and pulled Ken back into a kiss. I felt the tension building inside of me, but I didn't "climax."

Ken moved out of the kiss then rested his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes as he repeatedly slammed me down on his lap. Suddenly, he stopped and hugged me close.

I was confused at first, but then I realized he had came. I climbed off of him when he let me go. Tired, I snuggled into his pillow.

He looked down, noticing a little blood on the outside of the condom. He realized that I was a virgin before him.

* * *

I woke and reached out for Ken, but he was gone. "Ken," I called as I climbed out of bed to find him.

Ken sat alone in the kitchen. He frowned, looking at his hands.

"What's wrong?"

He pointed at the chair across from him. "Mercedes, sit down."

No one ever has good news when they tell you to sit.

I leaned against the counter. "I'm fine standing."

He took a deep breath in and slowly pushed it out. "I'm quitting my job. I've already written the resignation letter," he announced. "I said that I was resigning for health reasons, but I can't continue to coach at McKinley."

"Why?"

"You and me," he said. "We never should have happened. It was a mistake."

I was shocked. "The past few months couldn't have been a mistake."

"They were, but I take all the blame. Whenever Emma's OCD was too much to handle or when I felt like she gave more attention to Will, I came to you."

"If those are a problem, then why did you want to marry her?" I didn't get an answer. My young heart was breaking. I felt so stupid when I realized, "You used me."

Ken quickly denied. He never planned for our relationship to become what it was. He promised me that he had no intentions for what happened that night. He said he was sorry. "You're a great girl. One day, you'll find someone that's your age and will give you everything you want."

I couldn't accept it. "I always wondered why you chose to mentor me. I was the only Glee member that would tell you about Mr. Schue." I struggled to hold in my tears. "You didn't care about me and my problems, did you?"

"I cared a lot about you," he promised as he stood. "Don't cry."

I watched him stretch his arms out to hug me before I blacked out. I was engulfed by darkness. It was like my brain had turned off for a few minutes.

When I emerged, the first thing I saw was the large red stains on my shirt. I was curled in the corner, covered with tears, sweat, and blood. I leaned forward then quickly muffled my scream with my hand.

Ken lied on the floor, motionless. He was a bloody mess. He was dead... because of me.

I was horrified. I didn't know why I did it, but I did. I finally was able to stand and get to my cell phone. I couldn't stop shaking as I called for help.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth outside the house when I saw the truck pull up.

"Where is is he?" Matt asked, hopping out of his truck.

I held out my hands to stop Matt and Mike from rushing into the house. "I-I, um." I was unable to form words.

When I called them, I wasn't sure if they could help me with Ken. I guess I wanted them there to talk me down. I don't want to do anymore harm.

Mike pinched at the end of my shirt. "Is that blood?"

Matt pushed past me. He stormed through the house, but froze when he discovered the body. "Mercedes!" he yelled, causing Mike and I to rush in. "What did you do?"

Mike studied the scene from a distance. He saw the bloody knife next to Ken's body. "You stabbed him to death."

I nodded.

"How many times did you stab him?" Mike asked.

"Why does it matter? I killed him."

"You could say it was self defense," Mike explained. "You wouldn't have to do a lot of time in jail."

Hearing that word almost brought me to my knees. "I can't go to jail!" I cried. I just wanted someone to help me. I felt like I was suffocating.

"You're not going." Matt rested his hands on my shoulders and gave them a squeeze before letting go. "Go find some clean sheets. Mike, help me find the garbage bags."

With everything that Matt listed, we hurried to wrap the body and put it on the back of the truck. We knew that it would take hours to clean the mess in the kitchen, so there was no point in wasting a second.

I was on my hands and knees, trying my best to get the blood off the tiles. "What do we do now... I mean after this?"

Matt stopped mopping. "We pretend like tonight never happened," he answered. He looked between me and Mike, checking that we both understood him. "We go to school tomorrow. Just don't bring this up."

And we never did.

By the end of the year, Couch Sylvester had spread a rumor about Ken having a mental breakdown, so no one was looking for him to return to McKinley. Over the summer, Matt transfused out of state, and Mike started dating Tina. I buried myself in music and church volunteering to desecrate me from the hundred pound secret I had to carry.


	20. Mercedes & Mike

Where did Mercedes and Mike disappear to during Emma and Will's wedding reception?

* * *

I was apart of the large group of people that pushed aside the memories of "the wedding that didn't happen." At the reception, I danced and laughed. I was so happy to be around my friends even when they were making things awkward for each other. I couldn't find Mercedes, but I texted and reminded her of the dance she promised.

"Come to the bathroom," she text back.

I didn't want to keep her waiting. I entered the restrooms and let the door swing close behind me. As I walked forward, I look into the stalls, checking that they were empty.

Mercedes appeared, stepping out of the last stall. "We're alone." She smiled and beckoned me to come closer. She wasted no time, letting our lips crash. She stepped back and hit the latch.

Mercedes and I stayed close after graduation, calling and talking about our lives in new cities, but somewhere along the way, we started dating. Coming home was our chance to see each other. Out of respect for our exes, we turned down the PDA. We were not a secret, but no one paid attention.

I held Mercedes by her hips, but when I felt her backing away, I cupped her face. With a smooth rhythm, my tongue danced with hers. I refused to let her go, so when she lowered, I followed. I kept our lips locked together as I learned over my kneeling girlfriend.

She moved my hands and escaped. "Mike, please," she breathed with a smirk. She nudged me to stand straight before she began to undo my pants. Her fingers curled around my length. Her tongue passed through her lips and swirled around the head of my cock. She looked up at me as she welcomed me into her mouth.

My skin prickled with goosebumps. I deeply exhaled, appreciating Mercedes' warm, wet, and pillowy mouth. I watched while she bobbed her head, but I broke down as she lightly sucked. My head hung, eyes shut tightly, and a loud moan escaping me. Knowing better than to mess up Merocedes' hair, I reached out and rested my hands against the wall.

She flung her curled hair over her shoulder. She wanted to take all of my inches deep into your mouth, and when Mercedes Jones set her mind on something, she was driven to see it though. Her body relaxed and she took deep breaths through her nose. She took more of my cock into her throat. Her index finger and thumb circled around my member, marking her progress. When she reached the base of my cock, accomplishing her goal, she moaned as she slid it out to the tip.

I groaned at the satisfaction building in my stomach, fueling Mercedes to repeated her actions. I was extremely pleased by her newly discovered ability, but I wanted more- to share more with her. I led Mercedes to stand, and our lips became reacquainted. My hands lifted and traveled under her pink dress. I wasn't surprised to learn that she wasn't wearing underwear; she had planned ahead and removed them before I joined her. I gripped her lower thigh and lifted it to align with my side. I entered Mercedes and slowly and easily sunk deeper. I began to drive my hips back and forth.

Mercedes' lips stole my attention like they always did when we were together sexually. They were plump, pink, and did wonderful things. They shortly held the imprint of her teeth when she released them after biting back sounds. They'd open wide like they would when she'd hit the high notes in Glee, but instead of song lyrics, moans came out. They made a small, tight 'O' before she threw her head back. Regardless of what they did, they seduced me to them.

Her hips were special too. They were wide and well rounded. They swayed and dipped. They moved at a pace to meet my thrusts.

She leaned her back and head against the wall for support. Her neck was exposed. She purred when I began to lick from the angle of her jaw to her collarbone. "Yes. Mike, yes," she cried as my thrusts sped.

I froze when I heard the door into the room creak open. I quickly covered Mercedes' mouth with my hand to silence her. I shook my head as she raised her eyebrows; she didn't hear what I heard. When two voices began speaking, we separated. I pulled my pants up. After Mercedes backed away, I peeked out.

Two men chatted outside of the stall. One man was in the restroom to wash his hands, and the other followed to keep their conversation going. They weren't with us for long.

Mercedes shook her head and asked, "You didn't lock the door?"

I had honestly forgotten. I was a little embarrassed by the incident, but I smiled, seeing the playful look in her eyes. "That would be rude," I argued, causing her to snicker. I was sure that the mood was dead and there was no chance of continuing our session.

She snatched her clutch off the top of the blocky toilet paper holder then slid her free hand into mine. She followed me out of the stall. Stopping in front of the mirror, she checked her appearance, and when she was happy with her look, we continued.

No one noticed the couple strolling out of the restroom. They were talking, dancing, and drinking. Who would have been watching the bathroom?

In the lobby, Mercedes pulled me in the opposite direction of the door. When asked about her plan, she stepped closer to me. Her heels made it easier for our foreheads to rest together. Her bangs prevented our skin from connecting. Smirking, she announced, "I don't want to wait until we get home." She quickly pecked my lips before strutting towards the front desk of the hotel.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.** **This is the end of this collection. I'm** **closing this because** **I want to make room on my plate. I have more ideas to share with you all.**


End file.
